By the Blood of My Heart
by Sanguinary Tears
Summary: Inuyasha & Sesshomaru are on the run.They're being hunted down like dogs & are being accused of committing crimes they've not done.Sessh swears on his heart that he'll protect Inuyasha from danger.Will he be able to keep his word or fail?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back with another story regarding both handsome brothers. I'm terribly sorry for not updating, please forgive me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and feel free to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ, and Sunrise are the owners of Inuyasha. I am only writing this for entertainment purposes and for my own amusement.

**

* * *

**

**By the Blood of My Heart**

**Prologue**:

The hanyou ran through the dead of night, he couldn't afford to stop without facing certain death. He wasn't afraid to die; he just didn't fancy the idea on how he was going to die.

His steps were anything but graceful, he tripped over a root and swore under his breath when he picked himself up and continued. He didn't know how much longer his long legs would carry him forth, he just had to hurry.

His life depended on his abilities to cheat certain death that had been inflicted upon him when he had _accidentally_ killed his friends in cold blood.

Sesshomaru had been the only one to stand besides his brother, but not even the Lord of the Western Lands could save his brother the legal way, but he had never said anything about the illegal way…

As he trotted forward without looking back he knew those of the _Council _were closing the gulf between them. Inuyasha felt panic course through his body, they were going to capture him and kill him like a dog if they were to get their hands on him this very night.

Inuyasha's body gave out on him, he collapsed to the floor on all four; saliva and blood merged together and came out from his open mouth. That was not the only thing that came out from his mouth; he threw up what little food he had eaten that afternoon before running.

His weak system threw up the little food he had managed to collect before continuing to run, but now it did him no go. He couldn't move he was going to die where he lay on the wet forest floor like the dog he was.

Instinctively, his youkai blood told him to get up and to at least die on his feet, but the hanyou could not command his body to move. He had to; he had to bring honor to his father's name and to make Sesshomaru proud.

They came, three members of the Council stood besides him, (but one was missing) they were ready to kill the half breed for slaughtering the humans he had once called his friends. Inuyasha kept his eyes open; his orbs of sad gold studied each youkai, these youkais even surpassed Sesshomaru's ranking of Lord which was truly high.

All three youkais glared hatefully at Inuyasha, their eyes were a blood piercing red, they were about to make the final blow, when blood was spilled and Inuyasha was bathed in warm blood.

He shielded his eyes from the blood; there were hush screams that echoed through the forest one moment before all fell inert. Three bodies fell to the floor dead. Inuyasha removed the back of his hand from his eyes and saw the dead bodies.

He did not know what to make out of the scene displayed before him, but all he could tell was that someone had saved him. A stoic figure as well bathed in blood stood with his silver mane and claws dripping blood.

It was Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru who had saved him. The demon lord stared at the limp bodies he had just slain with disdain. He wiped the blood from his hands of the grass and directed his attention to the hanyou.

Inuyasha shivered, he feared those golden eyes that were aloof and sometimes possibly evil. Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha and picked him up by the front side of his haori. The demon lord glared intensely at the young hanyou. His eyes quickly survived the body he held in his iron grasp and simply threw the hanyou to the side like a rag doll.

The weary hanyou slammed to the floor whimpering slightly, Sesshomaru gaped at the hanyou silencing him with a malevolent gaze that made Inuyasha feel worst. The demon lord of the West was irked beyond words, but he wasn't angry with his younger brother, but at those who had dared try to kill him.

Although Sesshomaru knew the high price he would pay for the slaying of just three of the council members, he didn't care. What more could _they _do to him if they had already slaughtered the little girl he had loved like a daughter? He couldn't afford to lose the insolent hanyou as well.

Inuyasha painfully picked up himself up from the wet floor and stood up. Sesshomaru wasn't looking at the hanyou; he was too busy thinking of ways to get the hell out of there and fast. Inuyasha wiped the blood away from his face and stared at his impassive brother.

The demon lord was not displaying any emotions, he was blank. Why had he come and saved him? He knew the risk that if anyone were to help him, they would face the same faith as him: death was the punishment and it would not be anything else.

Inuyasha's hands formed tight fists at his side. He was trembling from ire, sadness, depression, guilt, panic and hated for himself.

With a soft voice he asked to his older brother, "Why did you come, Sesshomaru? You were told that day at the hearing that if you or anyone else helped me, they would be killed. You shouldn't have killed them; you should have let them finish me-"

"They are no one to take your life insolent half breed. I killed them because they opposed me and threatened you. I've lost Rin to them; do you think I am foolish enough to lose you to them as well?" Sesshomaru wasn't looking at the hanyou, he was glancing somewhere else.

The hanyou was stupefied, he wanted to say something, but words would not form. He took a step forward and reached out his hand. Sesshomaru swatted his brother's hand from his person.

"Touch me not half breed. I saved you because you are my responsibilities and for other reason that I cannot get into too much detail at the time being. Since you stand, we leave before they hunt us down like dogs we are, but of royal blood and elegance that we may be." Sesshomaru took Inuyasha by the wrist and fled through the night.

Inuyasha ran besides his brother allowing his youkai blood to emerge from its confinements within him and fled. It would not be long before they were hunted down and possibly put up for vile humans and youkais to try to kill them. A thought occurred to the hanyou, there had only been three council members; he had heard that there were four.

Each member was a Demon Lord, but where was the fourth member? Inuyasha looked to his left where his brother ran besides him.

"Where was he? Where the hell was the fourth demon lord tonight Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru gave his brother an indifferent look; surely the hanyou had more intelligence to not figure it out?

With a frown he replied, "He was there, but he was not killed because he was the one killing the others. Does it make sense now Inuyasha? I am the fourth demon lord, I killed them." The half breed held his breath, of course now it made sense, but why?

"Sesshomaru I don't understand your motives, why did you kill them?" Inuyasha asked.

"I killed them because they were going to kill you if I didn't. They bribed me to stay out of your case, but I couldn't do that. They gave the order to have you killed because you were a threat and still are considered a threat to them because you and I have unsettled scores to finish." He said it dryly.

Inuyasha still didn't understand why he had done it. Before Inuyasha could utter a word, Sesshomaru sighed and said, "I couldn't have them kill you because you are my promised. In other words, Inu no Taishou willed that both his sons be future mates."

It still didn't make sense, from what Inuyasha had heard, Sesshomaru had planned to take Rin as his mate when she came to age, but now that the little girl was no longer alive, was Sesshomaru settling for second best?

"Don't break your head half breed, you and I can discus this once we leave this part of the forest and escape to the northern isles. They'll surely look for us in the Western Lands." Of course that would be the first place where they would search for them.

From behind them, they could already hear the commotion over the death of the three demon lords, a smirk spread across Sesshomaru's lips. He seemed proud of what he had done, why wouldn't he though? That was what he was born to do; he was born to kill mercilessly. Sometimes Sesshomaru scared Inuyasha with just those scarce smiles and twinkle of emotion in his eyes.

"How long will we have to run Sesshomaru? This is not what father would consider honorable." Inuyasha ducked from been hit by a branch, Sesshomaru was already ahead of him, the half breed forced himself to run faster.

"Soon Inuyasha once you and I are able to fight. You are weak physically whilst I am weak from mind and soul. Neither of us is in decent conditions to pick up a sword and kill. We will wait." That was the hardest thing Sesshomaru had ever had to say in his life. He had never been in such a futile state like he was now and he detesting himself for it.

"I don't like this Sesshomaru. We should turn around and fight, not flee. We weren't raised to flee, we were taught to defend ourselves, our honor and those we cared for." Inuyasha matched his older brother's pace with some struggles, but he remained there.

"Don't you think I am aware of that Inuyasha? But it did us no good; all those we cared for are dead. Those bastards killed my companions whilst you were framed for the deaths of your friends. Someone is behind this and we must determine who it is before we're accused of other things." Inuyasha was surprised, his brother believed him, he actually believed him that he had been framed for Kagome and the other's deaths.

"How long have you known that I wasn't the one who killed them?" Sesshomaru snatched Inuyasha by the wrist and lead him forward so they could cover more distance.

"I've always known hanyou, I knew from the first day you were dragged to face the demon lords that you had nothing to do with their deaths." They remained silent for the rest of their trip to the northern isles; it would take them three nights before they reached their destination.

But for now they were going to have to rely on what little strength they could muster to make it through the long night. There was no moon or stars, only the darkness of the cold night that threatened them with rain. If it did rain, it would be both an advantage and a problem.

The rain would wash away their scents and allow them to get away faster, but it would also mean they would have to be careful because the rain would limit their yokai and vision. If they made it half way this night, then they could be at the isles in no time.

Once they arrived there, they would go into hiding for a few days until their strength returned and then they would go in search for _it _that was causing all this turmoil for them. As they had suspected, the rain came and with it came thunder and an icy cold wind that cut through to their bones.

Inuyasha's teeth clattered from the cold, he rubbed his arms trying to stay warm, but it was like lightening a fire under water. Sesshomaru was somewhat unaffected by the weather, but he was still legible become weaker then he already was. If they were going to get to the isles faster, they were going to have to do something.

And something was exactly what Sesshomaru did, he stopped and said dryly, "Get on half breed, you're slowly down this escape and we can't have that." Inuyasha blinked and hesitated for a moment. The demon lord glared coldly at his younger brother and surprised the hanyou even more when he removed his Mokomoko-sama from his right shoulder and wrapped it around Inuyasha.

The soft fur rubbed against Inuyasha's cold skin immediately warming and protecting the hanyou from the harsh weather. He clenched onto the pelt and smiled weakly. He had always wanted to try on his brother's fur, but never thought to ask thinking the answer would be a good right punch across his face or being scared to death by that murderous gleam in his golden eyes.

Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow and said, "Get on Inuyasha; we haven't the time of day to wait." Inuyasha took a weary step and leaped onto the demon lord's back gracefully. Sesshomaru held onto Inuyasha and began to run. Inuyasha rested his head on his brother's shoulder and asked sleepily, "Why did you lend me your Mokomoko-sama Sesshomaru when you need it more then-"

"I can withstand this insolent weather Inuyasha, but you can't because of your human blood. Just wear it and stay silent." Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes, sleep was overwhelming him. The rain and wind were blocked out from his mind; the only thing he forced himself to focus on was his brother's soothing breaths. The hanyou was aware his brother was tired, but he wouldn't stop, he couldn't if they wanted to escape death.

Inuyasha grasped tightly onto the pelt and onto his brother as he fell asleep, he deserved to rest from all the running he had done these last few months. He had somehow managed to live on only four hours of sleep every week that passed him by. The only thing he was grateful for was having his brother with him when he needed someone the most, he didn't want to be alone, he didn't want to die like a stray dog on the streets where no one cared if he lived or died.

With what Sesshomaru had done this night proved that he really did care for him even if he didn't say it out loud, but with other things he had proven it…

_-End Chapter-_


	2. Chapter 1: Promise

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I'm going to do things a bit different. I revised this chapter since the other one was not what I needed. This chapter leaves off from the prologue. I hope it makes some sense and if it doesn't now, it will make sense later on in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ, and Sunrise are the owners of Inuyasha. I only own the storyline. I apologize in advance for the grammar mistakes that you are sure to come across.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Promise**

The rain seemed like it would never cease falling from the sky drenching Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who still slept soundly even through the cold rain.

It was good that he slept, even Sesshomaru acknowledge the half breed's system needed time to recover from all the abuse he had received.

But just how long would they be able to endure more exploitation that was sure to follow them as they fled? Sesshomaru sighed, how had this happened? He could not remember that last time he or Inuyasha had ever run away from a fight and it was depressing to know they were hightailing.

Surely there had to be a limit to suffering, not even the half breed deserved such mistreatment. His body could only withstand so much abuse before his system shut down and he was prone to die from even the most futile wound or fever.

Sesshomaru gritted his chattering teeth; the demon lord was a complete mess. His silver usual groomed mane was a debacle; his clothes were tore and stained with his blood and others blood. He had a deep cut on his cheek at had not healed due to his body being too weak to heal the laceration.

To add to his stress, his legs were warning him that if he didn't stop immediately and get them out of the rain, he and his brother would be eating mud shortly and suffer from ammonia (or at least Inuyasha would since Sesshomaru was immune to getting sick). He held onto Inuyasha firmly and ignored the caveat. He would choose when he wanted to stop not when his body said to halt.

His vision was beginning to blur and his legs felt like lead. He had to continue before they were caught. If he stopped now, the half breed would surely be sentenced to death without even a trail.

Shit, Sesshomaru had to collect himself and carry on. Pain, tiredness, or stress could not deny him the will to protect his sibling. He refused to succumb to anyone or anything damn it!

The ground underneath his feet was worse then ice, at least the ice was slick and clean, but what lay underneath him went against hygiene. The complete opposite of how Sesshomaru liked to be.

The mud wanted him; it wanted to bathe him and Inuyasha in filth to add to their misery. And it succeeded by shear luck. Sesshomaru's legs gave out on him just as they had warned.

Inuyasha tumbled off of his older brother's back splashing into the murky water with his tangled hair sprayed around his face and body. The hanyou's lips were partly parted and a small amount of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

Inuyasha was in worst shape then his brother; the hanyou's system had shut down on him just as Sesshomaru had feared. If he wasn't removed from the rain and his clothes taken off he would catch fever and die where he lay.

Then he could literally join his friends and his parents in an eternal slumber resting in tranquility. A tranquility he well deserved, but Sesshomaru couldn't let him die…not now or ever. They had to clear his name so he would not be blemished with a disgusting lie. And due to the reason that they were destined to be with each other even as much as Sesshomaru despised the thought.

If he could barely tolerate the half breed now, what were the chances he would have tolerance for Inuyasha **if **they were mated? The thought of being mated with the hanyou sickened him, he was not one to agree with incest or yaoi, and if he had to mate with his brother, he sure as hell rather would prefer being skewered than be bound to his brother forever…an eternity with no end in sight. That disturbing thought alone made Sesshomaru shiver.

The mixing stenches of blood and mud intoxicated Sesshomaru's fragile sense of smell. Inuyasha was still bleeding and there he was thinking about the high unlikely future for them both in the midst of a greater dilemma.

Grunting as he stood up unstably, Sesshomaru wiped away a few strands of his hair that were blocking his already blurry vision from his face and picked Inuyasha up as best he could.

Once more he carried the hanyou on his back and walked slowly in search for a cave to occupy for however long it would take to recover from exhaustion. The rain at that moment must have been indulging in their misery and thought this was the perfect opportunity to make their lives an even more living hell then what it was already.

Rain and hail fell from the sky indicating to the demon lord even Mother Nature was against their success. With no choice but to run, Sesshomaru held his sibling tightly and ran trying to avoid the falling solid ice. Luck must have been annoyed with the injustice of life because a cave came into Sesshomaru's view saving both the pure breed and half breed from serious concussions.

Coming to a halt when he entered the cave, Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha's from his back and collapsed to his knees panting. He shook his head trying to dry it off only to fail in vain. Inuyasha was a tangle of limbs and his cheeks were burning. Damn, he was catching a fever. Sesshomaru commanded himself to stand and he stumbled over to where the hanyou lay unconscious.

He knelt besides his brother and rested his cold palm on Inuyasha's forehead and growled. He was burning up. Sesshomaru hesitated he wasn't sure what to do since he had never paid much attention to what the healers back when he was a child told him.

Only bits and pieces of information surfaced to his mind but he had his doubts. These were remedies for pure breeds and he wasn't sure if they could be hazardous for the hanyou since he did have human blood in his veins. Inuyasha groaned at his brother's touch and muttered numbly, "Mother…I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

The past was being confused with the present. If this continued Inuyasha would not be able to tell the difference between truth and illusion. Sesshomaru shook the hanyou firmly and said dryly, "Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" the hanyou grunted and continued muttering things that made no sense to the demon lord.

"I'm sorry I was so weak that I couldn't save you from those demons. You shouldn't have died to save me…" Inuyasha furrowed his brows and looked to be fighting against a depressing memory. Patience was all Sesshomaru required and a large amount of it if he was going to make it out of this ordeal alive.

The demon lord removed his pelt from around Inuyasha seeing it would do no good now since it was drenched and dirty. He set it to the side and set to the task of removing the sash of the fire from Inuyasha only to find it completely dry. He raised a brow astonished to see that the haori held true to its name. A fire was needed to keep the hanyou's temperature from dropping so he thought he might as well see to a fire for warmth and light.

Once more he rose to his aching legs and headed back out to the rain to only be stopped by a fully awake hanyou bemoaned. Inuyasha sat up rubbing his face dozily abolishing the sleep that plagued his eyes. He opened his eyes and stared numbly at his older brother who was just a blur of white.

Sesshomaru glared at him impassively and asked flatly, "How are you feeling?" he stayed where he stood ready to either tend to the task of collecting fire wood or to tend to the hanyou.

Inuyasha shook his head like a dog sending droplets of water and mud in all directions. He stopped when Sesshomaru growled angrily. Inuyasha snickered under his breath as he rose to his feet. When Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha try to stand he narrowed his eyes and ordered a bit tiredly, "Stay seated Inuyasha. You would only be rushing to a quick death if you think you are in any conditions to move."

Inuyasha froze at the commanded and gawked at the tall slender figure in front of him who was now clear. Sesshomaru was a mess, there was blood mixed with mud on his face and his hair was all over his pale face. His eyes were a dull gold that Inuyasha had never seen…hell he had never in his life seen the elegant demon lord in such humiliating conditions.

Too bad there was no chance for Inuyasha to laugh at his brother without risking getting killed. Damn kill joy…what was he getting worked out about, it wasn't like he was going to be laughing at him, he was going be…laughing at him. Because there was no way Inuyasha would laugh with his brother. He didn't even think it possible for that haughty bastard to have a sense of humor.

With this thought Inuyasha visibly stiffen. If his brother was in such mortifying conditions because of him, Sesshomaru surely had in mind to kill Inuyasha for causing this to him.

The hanyou took a step back and muttered hoarsely, "Sesshomaru I don't know what the hell's going through that murderous mind of yours, but no one told you to get dirty because of me…" Sesshomaru's scowl intensified making Inuyasha anxious to run.

Why wasn't Sesshomaru angry and trying to kill him by now? Was he just screwing with his mind and waiting for the right moment to catch him off guard? Sesshomaru looked away and answered coldly, "You insult me hanyou, even in these disturbing conditions I still remain loyal to my principles no matter what the case be." Inuyasha still didn't doubt his brother was just waiting for the right moment to decapitate his head off.

When hadn't he tried that move before? And he never did succeed sadly for the demon lord.

Inuyasha remained where he was as he glared hotly at the older youkai not trusting him in the least. It didn't matter if Sesshomaru had saved him from death just a few hours ago. If they were going to bring principles into this dispute, then Inuyasha was going to add this.

"So you want to bring principles into this damn argument do you? Fine, then I'll added my _principles _to this crap: what makes you think I'm going to trust you so easily if you and I have sworn countless of times, that one of us will succeed in killing the other? Not even in this dilemma will that change Sesshomaru, even you should know that by now." There was no incontrovertible proof at what Inuyasha said.

They had vowed to kill each other until someone was dead, not even this sort of problem could eliminate that truth. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes looking completely uninterested, yet his next choice of words proved he was paying attention.

"And I still do plan to kill you hanyou after all this is done. But until then, I have to see to it that you are not killed by another and that your name is cleared so you can at least die with _some_ dignity." He stated as a matter of fact. His voice was monotone; even if he was a complete mess he still looked attractive with mud all over him and his hair unruly.

Inuyasha hated the way Sesshomaru could always remain so cold and stoic in the most disastrous situation and remain looking so untouchable even when mud and blood was smeared on his fine features. Not able to stand his stoic attitude, Inuyasha snapped, "No one told you to interfere you son of a bitch, I can handle this myself! So don't giving me any of your crap. It's your fault you're going to lose your title for helping me and I warned you before…you were the one weren't you?"

Sesshomaru turned back his attention to his sibling and arched a brow indicating he did not understand his accusation this time. Inuyasha pointed an accusing long slender finger at his brother and answered entirely astonished, "It was you who helped me out…why did you help me when I was brought to the council and where is Rin?"

Without knowing the mistake the hanyou had committed, Inuyasha found himself pinned to the wall with a claw hand dripping with acid around his neck whilst his brother's eyes were brimmed with red. The demon lord tightened his grasp chocking Inuyasha and snarled darkly, "Don't you dare say her name you worthless piece of shit, she's dead because of you."

Inuyasha dug his claws into Sesshomaru's wrist and managed to exclaim, "Just what the fuck are you talking about?! How the hell can you accuse me of killing Rin you son of a bitch, if anyone should be blamed for the brat's death is you since you have a worst temper then me!" if Sesshomaru's hand hadn't been chocking him, Inuyasha would have laughed his ass off at the reaction his bastard brother was wearing.

Before Inuyasha could limit his tongue from saying another word to piss off his brother, the words escaped from his mouth.

"You killed her?! I thought you were an asshole with no heart, but never did I think you were a fucking infanticide! Look who's the damn disgrace to our old man's name now!" Inuyasha snarled out once more letting his temper get him into a tighter fix with his equivalent tight ass brother. Whatever stopped Sesshomaru from snapping Inuyasha neck would remain a mystery to him.

It hurt, it wasn't the physical pain that hurt, it was the pain the words Inuyasha said that made Sesshomaru throw the hanyou to the ground brutally. He looked away trying to stop himself from saying anything that would cause the hanyou to laugh and hissed bitterly, "I didn't kill her…she was dead when I…she's dead." He couldn't make himself say the rest, it hurt him too much. Inuyasha spat blood that had clogged his throat, he threw up and wiped him mouth.

The look his brother displayed was startling, why had Rin's name affected him so much…but that still didn't' answer his question: where was Rin, and what about the toad and dragon? Inuyasha climbed to his feet dusting off the dirt on his haori and decided it best to stay as far away from his asinine brother. Just as he was about to take a step back and ignore Sesshomaru, a clawed hand caught his wrist making him freeze.

If he moved he was positive he would die, and if he remained still he still might possibly die…so for once using his head, he didn't move. Even if death was bitter-sweet and easy to come across (be it by Sesshomaru's hand or another) he still wanted to know just who was the bastard who framed him for Kagome's, Miroku's, Sango's, Shippou's and Kirara's death.

And now to add to his distress, Sesshomaru accused him of killing his brat? Had the world gone against his favor? Inuyasha wouldn't doubt it, for past two years since the Shikon no Tama was purified and wished upon, things for the hanyou had turned from bad to extremely worst.

It was ridiculous, even Sesshomaru had to concur about his brother's bad luck in fortune. First Inuyasha order of the destruction of his life was when he found out that Naraku had a thing for Sesshomaru and that he wanted them to mate…okay now that Inuyasha thought about it (trying to suppress the urge to laugh), that had actually turned out to be _Sesshomaru's _life going down the toilet not his thankfully…but that wasn't the point.

The waver of his life had been when Kagome had told him that she loved him and what pray tell did she expect from him? A damn kiss with a crappy declaration of his _eternal _love for her, Inuyasha had enough experience (kissing the dead clay pot when she was dead does not count…) with Kikyou when it came to confessing his love to anyone.

He wasn't the same gullible person he was two years ago, when it came to revealing his intimate emotions he kept them well under lock and key just like his brother. But oddly enough when he had found out Naraku wanted _his _jackass of a brother to be his mate…well then let's just say it was going to take a _very _long time for the forest surrounding the southern boarders to grow back due to the wrath of his sword.

Sesshomaru glared at his brother, the expression his brother wore looked remotely similar to that of a pensive expression…could it be possible that he was _thinking_? Surely that was…no he was thinking! Sesshomaru was baffled; in all the time he had bickered with his sibling he had never witnessed the hanyou using his head.

Just what was he thinking about…Inuyasha felt the intense glaring of his brother from behind him and he snarled exasperatedly, "Oi, just what the hell are you looking at jackass!"

"You were thinking…that is something new."

Inuyasha blinked, digesting his brother's response and realized it was an insult.

"Why you…you're not the only one who can think Sesshomaru and look where all your smart ass thinking got you."

"Hn, I chose to be here." Sesshomaru said dryly whilst he tended to the task at hand of cleaning his face with his white sleeve (that was already dirty).

"What do you mean by that? You're just getting involved so you can have the chance to rub it in my face and rant on and on how worthless I am and how I deserved to be killed cuz' I'm a bloody disgrace to our old man's name. It's getting old Sesshomaru. Why don't you think of new things to say?" spat Inuyasha exasperatedly whilst he twisted the water out of his mane attempting to dry it.

"You still are a disgrace to our father's name, but my intentions are not to ridicule you half breed, I have merely come to your aid for reasons of my own." Sesshomaru replied as he ran his fingers through his dull silver mane trying to straight it only to give up shortly when he found it was nearly impossible.

Inuyasha watched his brother struggle to get his claws out of his mane and laughed. There was no way this was happening if only Sesshomaru knew just how crappy he looked he would regret helping him out in the first place…but still Inuyasha was curious as to why he was helping him out and kept standing besides him.

Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha a peeved scowl shutting the half breed up immediately. Inuyasha cleared his throat attempting conceal the snicker that threatened to escape from his lips and said, "Reasons of your own…why of course. Someone such as you is never helping out without wanting it to benefit themselves. Hate to break it to you Sesshomaru but I ain't got anything worth while so why don't you run along and let me deal with this on my own?"

Travesty…damn half breed, he'd get him for that later, but now wasn't the time for puerile behavior. They had to get to the bottom of things before they progressed to the north were they could hide and optimistically find either Myouga or Toutousai to advise them as to what was happening. Sesshomaru removed his haori and placed both his swords to the side as he sat down leaning against the cave wall.

He looked out to the rain idly, not wanting to lose his temper with the half breed just yet. He was weary and his vision was becoming blurry again. But there he was bare chest staring off aloof with a composed face not revealing any of his misery, pain or exhaustion.

The half breed couldn't help but gawk at his brother's silent position. He showed nothing, he was as blank as a canvas that had yet to be painted on by an artist. Color came to the half breed's cheeks, this was the second time he had seen his brother without his haori and he had to admit he was extremely anxious just looking at his brother.

Who would ever image that Inuyasha, who hated his brother's guts, was afraid of him when he had no haori on to conceal milky white flesh. It was like a spell that Sesshomaru's creamy white flesh cast capturing the looker.

That's what petrified Inuyasha; he had once been under the same spell just a few months ago and from that experienced he had learnt that his brother did not just the possess the abilities of killings, fighting, ruling and torturing, but also if he wanted to cause someone hardship, he could use charms Inuyasha had never known were possible to exist.

With one arm resting elegantly on his bended knee and his other arm resting on his thigh, Sesshomaru's mind was somewhere else, meditating. Too far for the half breed to attempt to bring him back. He was so close to touch, yet he was so aloof at the same time. That's how he had always been and Inuyasha would never be allowed to break that barrier.

Knowing it was useless to attempt to wake the demon lord from his deep thoughts Inuyasha completely bored sat down on the other side of his brother and decided to take a quick nap. He leaned his head against the side of the cave and closed his eyes.

The only sound of the night that was audible was the minutely splashing of the rain and his and Sesshomaru's even breathes, other than that the forest outside the cave was completely still.

Just as Inuyasha was about to give into sleep, Sesshomaru woke him up with his soothing voice that silently echoed through the bare cave. Inuyasha cracked open one eye and found his brother staring at him causally. Sighing, Inuyasha sat up and beamed at his brother exasperatedly. Now what did he want.

"What really did happen out there in the forest that day Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru flippantly, but there was a twinkle in his eyes informing Inuyasha to answer him before things between them out gory.

Flabbergasted at the question he asked, Inuyasha turned his attention to his brother. Why was he asking, didn't he already know what happened? But the look Sesshomaru had on looked almost to be confusion. Why should he be confused, he shouldn't even be getting involved in things that didn't concern him in the first place?

"Why are you asking? I told you I don't need your help so mind your own business Sesshomaru." Inuyasha snorted getting pissed that his brother was still thinking he would interfere with something that did not concern him.

Sesshomaru grimaced at the half breed for a moment then replied monotonically, "Is it because you don't remember what occurred that holds you back from answering my question little brother? Surely you have _some _intelligence in that head of yours or do I hope for too much perhaps? "

That did it, Inuyasha jumped up to his feet and snapped, "How many fucking times do I have to tell you to mind your own business Sesshomaru! This doesn't concern you and I sure as hell ain't going to let you get involved-"'

"My, Inuyasha I never knew you thought so fondly of me, but let us cut short this petty chat. Answer my question: what happened that day in the forest before you were brought before the council? And limit your vulgar terminology."

"Fondly?! Why you low life son of a-" in a flash of dull silver Sesshomaru had Inuyasha pinned to the wall behind him by the neck with acid claws dug into his brother's neck as Sesshomaru glowered dangerously at his prey with a smug smirk plastered across his face.

The acid immediately coursed through Inuyasha's blood system making him feel strangely good. The acid was killing off any infection that had tainted his blood. Was the jackass actually helping him out or was he doing this without knowing it? No, that couldn't be the case, Sesshomaru always knew what he was doing and this was no exception.

"Did I not warn you about your vulgar tongue Inuyasha? Must I cut it out to teach you a lesson in etiquettes?" threatened Sesshomaru and he wasn't joshing around this time so Inuyasha could take the threat as genuine. Sesshomaru's grasp tightened around his sibling's trim neck wanting a response quickly before he got irked and cracked his neck.

The little color that still remained visible on Inuyasha's charming face died and turned pale. Sesshomaru's warm breath was blowing against the side of his brother's face making Inuyasha stiffen instantly. He hated it when Sesshomaru grabbed him by the neck threatening to snap his neck, but his older brother's intentions were never to kill. It was quite the opposite in fact.

Inuyasha snarled at the merciless position he was in. He attempted to escape, but failed miserably when the claws around his neck pierced through the skin of his neck making him yelp.

"Feh, you know me Sesshomaru I'm not as well mannered as you since I was born and raised with vulgar humans and didn't have the _honor _to live amongst such _great _noble demons such as yourself!" he barked whilst clawing his way loose from Sesshomaru's clutches.

_So close, so tempting and so vulnerable…he looks about ready. But maybe I could have just one more little taste and save the rest for later when we are out of this troublesome situation. Inuyasha…_Sesshomaru sighed, his brother always played hard to get and it was frustrating to comply with. Inuyasha stubbornly turned his head to the side and cursed his brother to hell.

Had they not been in the situation they were in at the moment, Sesshomaru would have surely snapped his brother's neck without even a second thought (or so he hoped he could do). It really didn't matter to Sesshomaru that Inuyasha was a handsome specimen; he would certainly eradicate him if he did manage to surpass his tolerance for stupidity…yet there was something within his blood and mind that would not allow him the privilege to end the half breed's life.

Now matter what he did, he could not vanquish the cause that blocked him from doing so. Had that thing within him not existed, Inuyasha would no doubt be dead by now resting with his human mother and their father Inu no Taishou.

Inuyasha's apprehensive features transformed into a despondent expression, with his dog ears resting against his skull he looked almost cute yet pitiful. The desolate look that crossed his brother's attractive face made Sesshomaru remove his grasp from around Inuyasha's neck and gently clenched the sides of his face.

Gradually he made Inuyasha turn to face him knowing he would fight back, but that was fine. The first time had been just the same, he needed time to get use to it was all.

When Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's claws free themselves from his neck he panicked. It had been the same thing three months ago, Sesshomaru had been apoplectic with him and in a blink of an eye he had changed moods. It was like something inside him had been set off making him act so peculiar.

_No not again! Damn it, he better not do that shit again, if I could barely stand it back then…there's no way in fucking hell I'll be able to handle it this time!_ Inuyasha jerked his head away from his older sibling only to be forced back to meet golden eyes that held nothing but authority and wrath.

"Do not look away from me when I am attempting to act proper with you Inuyasha. Even a flea ridden dog such as you was born with some manners and it doesn't matter if you were born and raised amongst disgusting humans." Sesshomaru stated ponderously. He may have been composed on the outside, but internally he was becoming impatient with the half breed underneath him.

"Sesshomaru you sick minded bastard! Let go of me, you aren't going to-" Inuyasha stopped when Sesshomaru's lips were hovering over his. With one acid dripping hand holding his face inert and another hand untying his haori, Inuyasha found out the difficult way not to screw with his brother. (Figuratively and literally)

Damn, did he have to be so rough and demanding? But of course Inuyasha was well aware that this was nothing compared to what Sesshomaru had done to him back when he was held prisoner. That compared to this was much torturing since at least the first time he had gotten over it, but this time Sesshomaru had taken a liking to confusing his younger sibling.

"You concur that you do remember perfectly well what happened before you escaped little brother? Then that does prove you are not as inane as I thought. Now tell me, must I take on the role of interrogator and have you recall that day in the forest by force or will you tell me willingly?" he said with his lips now parted and brushing against the half breed.

Inuyasha closed his eyes unable to stand Sesshomaru's intimidating scowl. He knew if he didn't answer soon he'd wished he had. Drawing in a much needed breath of fresh air to settle his anxiety, Inuyasha forced his eyes to open and gaped deeply into his brother's autocrat gems of gold.

"I…fine I'll tell you what happened if…if you tell me what your intentions in all this are, do we have a deal or what?" Inuyasha was taking on a possible risk. It was like making a deal with the devil, Sesshomaru had ways of twisting words to fit his needs and use them against the speaker and if the speaker just so happened to be his younger sibling, with more reason to make his life a living hell.

Sesshomaru smirked and whispered, "Agreed Inuyasha…" the urge to claim those soft lips was too great to deny, without much warning for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru gently pressed his lips against the half breed's enjoying the exclamation of utter rage emitting from his sibling.

He fought against his brother not wishing to succumb osculate yet again. But it was not reason that was puppeteering the half breed, no it was Sesshomaru who ran the show. For the moment, Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's puppeteer and he was exhorting his own brother to obey his command.

And to Sesshomaru's amusement, all his practice of goading had worked, yet he was still disaffected that Inuyasha did not want to kiss him again. Only a few months ago he seemed to want to be kissed just as much as he did, but Sesshomaru presumed Inuyasha must have amended the quandary and determined kissing him was outrageously wrong. Still that did not make him hope just a little that Inuyasha was enjoying himself…

Not knowing which to side with, revulsion or desire, Inuyasha found himself in a quandary. There was no denying the plain fact that his brother did know how to kiss (and quite adeptly might he add), but it was just the idea that Sesshomaru _**was**_ kissing him that made him feel discomfort.

With no other choice but to return the affectionate gesture, Inuyasha kissed him begging for forgiveness to his mother for what he was doing knowing deep down it went against morals, yet it could not be deflected. Inuyasha's hands were free to travel up and down Sesshomaru's body as they pleased.

And he extorted the opportunity to do so. His claws were embedded deep into his brother's back and made their way down allowing his delectable unblemished blood to surge free. The gory lacerations he caused Sesshomaru quickly healed leaving no evidence that there had been any cuts on his back.

Inuyasha's sash of the fire rat was removed and thrown to the floor next to the white pool of silk on the dirty ground.

Deeper and more overpowering became their kisses until Sesshomaru had Inuyasha pinned underneath him on the ground with many profligate plans ready to be put to use towards the half breed…but there was still one task left at hand before he made any other sudden more to toy with the half breed.

Sesshomaru sat comfortably on top of his brother's lap, with their identical golden eyes locked in a mesmerizing stare; Sesshomaru raised his chin slightly and implied stoically, "What of our agreement Inuyasha? You said you would tell me what happened and yet all I see is you lying beneath me remaining mute."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes attempting to find any sorts of deceiving in those void pools of rich sun, but finding none; he turned his attention to the entrance of the cave as he snorted, "Feh you're the one who didn't let me start explaining everything since you fucking kissed me right when I was about to talk!"

The older inu youkai sighed exasperated as he looked out to the rain as his brother did. He grunted acknowledging that he had postponed the explanation when he had kissed Inuyasha (luckily it had been just a kiss he was allowed to sneak in instead of the other idea he had in mind). This time he would accept his mistake and learn from it (hopefully he would).

Climbing off of Inuyasha's lap, Sesshomaru sat besides his brother, who lay horizontal on the dirt floor, with his legs crossed elegantly. His messy mane cascaded down the front of his shoulders tickling Inuyasha's warm cheek. The half breed swatted the stray locks of silver from his face and complained childishly, "Oi, damn it! Get your damn hair out of my face Sesshomaru!"

If Sesshomaru didn't know any better (and he did), he would say his brother was trying to postpone the inevitable. Why did he have to be so puerile, what was holding him back? He wasn't the only one who was suffering; he as well was still feeling the side effects of Rin and his companions' deaths, and yet he knew how to tame the misery without it dominating him.

"Inuyasha…" warned the demon lord beginning to feel a migraine coming on. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and answered insolently, "Give me a break will yeah? I'm trying the best I can to resurface what happened…cuz' even I don't know how to explain things. It all happened so fast, we were caught off guard…no we were resting for the night…argh no, that can't be right!"

Inuyasha sat up shaking his head attempting to straighten out his thoughts only feeling dizzy instead of organizing his chaotic thoughts neatly; he buried his face in his hands and muttered angrily, "It's all getting twisted together. I can't separate what really happened from the fallacious. I can only remember bits and pieces, but their terrifying screams and the stench of their blood still plagues my mind Sesshomaru…even if I can't see it clearly, I can still image the pain they suffered."

He was traumatized, that's why he was trying to sly his way out of the conversation. His friends' gory demise still lingered in his minds not wanting to leave him alone. That would also explain why Inuyasha had kissed Sesshomaru and allowed his elder brother to toy with him, he wanted to forget the memories, but nothing could dissolve them.

Not even a kiss from his brother, not even a searing kiss from the devil himself could cease the memories that would not leave him be in peace. With a long clawed finger, Sesshomaru lifted Inuyasha's chin and bewitched his way into bringing down Inuyasha's anxiety. A kiss might just worry up his stress again, so Sesshomaru restrained himself from kissing the stunning youth in front of him.

Instead of making any further contact with his brother physically with the exception of his finger lifting Inuyasha's chin only to have his attention, Sesshomaru stayed where he was.

"It hurts does it not? To lose the people you treasure the most. Even though you may think me a lair, I can relate to what you feel, but of course unlike you little brother, I can manipulate the misery so it does not raze what I've so long strived to build. You must find your will to withstand it, and by doing so you can dominate the angst." Sesshomaru pulled back his hand and said nothing more.

Inuyasha remained as a statue, his body had not moved an inch since his brother's slender finger lifted his chin and now lay motionless on the floor. Nothing seemed real; to him his world was now twisted. What was once wrong turned out to be right, and what was right was wrong. If this was the case, then kissing his brother had been right instead of wrong? So their kisses and intimacy had been correct and they were excused?

Then hating Sesshomaru was like loving him? Inuyasha blinked, he gaped blankly at him and uttered confusedly, "So does that mean I love you instead of hating you Sesshomaru? And does that mean you love me as well? Or am I wrong brother?" Inuyasha knelt in front of his brother with only four inches separating them; he placed his cold palm on Sesshomaru's pale cheek and looked deeply into his eyes.

No decent words could really describe Sesshomaru's bewilderment, his eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to comprehend what his brother was saying. Maybe he had said the wrong thing to comfort him? Wait, his intentions were never to comfort Inuyasha, only to make him see that no one could grieve for the dead forever. That we all had to get on with our lives and find new loves to treasure. And yet his words seemed to have backed fired.

Shit, now how was he supposed to get his ass out of this dilemma? Sesshomaru turned away from the confused youth not wanting to be held responsible for making his brother more bewildered then what he meant. Inuyasha frowned and made his brother face him once more. He leaned closely so it was Inuyasha's turn to be the puppeteer of his brothers' affection.

Damn things had really back fired for Sesshomaru. Now he was the one being controlled by Inuyasha and who did he have to blame but himself? With such proximity, it was hard to contemplate. Inuyasha's uncertainty had revealed such foreign evince that were new to him.

Showing nothing, Sesshomaru placed his hand over Inuyasha's and held it. He removed it from his face only to have Inuyasha stop him. Yup, things had really back fired of Sesshomaru and now he was having a taste of his own medicine. And now he knew life was a bitch.

"Sesshomaru…am I wrong or am I right? Do I love you and do you love me? Or do we both still feel revulsion for each other?" the demon lord's mind had temporarily ceased working; there was no way this was actually happening to him. Inuyasha smirked internally; his plan to mess with his brother's mind had worked.

But he was curious to know why Sesshomaru was really helping him out, and maybe this was the only way to find out.

"That all depends on how you wish to interrupt things brother, what you might hate you might love and might I might love I might indeed hate."

"That doesn't answer my question Sesshomaru. Do you hate or love me?"

"…."

"You can't hide behind silence Sesshomaru. I get you despise revealing your emotions to anyone, but answer me with another method if words do not suit you."

Another method he says? Well then he'd best not complain about what his brother was about to do then. Sesshomaru stood up and snarled, "What I feel for anyone is my private affairs half breed. In other words you are no one to question my feels for someone such as you when you already know at hand how I feel about you."

Inuyasha rose to his feet pissed off at his brother's hostile mood swings. One moment he was irked, the next he was kissing him and sweet talking his way, then the next time he was growling at him. Just what the hell was his problem?

"Who the fuck can understand you Sesshomaru?! One moment you're acting like your bastard self, then you're all over me, then you're fucking yelling at me! Chose one damn mood and stay with it damn it!"

Sesshomaru flinched at all the commotion his brother was producing. His sensitive ears throbbed brutally and after Inuyasha's ranting had died down, his ears still continued to ring. Leave it to the half breed to find one way or another to piss his brother off.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose desperately attempting to sooth the immense migraine that was beginning to form. Okay, he had learnt his lesson not to play with people's affections (well sort of), but was the yelling truly necessarily?

"Are you quite finished Inuyasha?" asked a very ticked off Sesshomaru who was pulling on his now dried haori and placed Tensaiga and Toukijin back to their resting spot against his left hip.

"Why you…I hate your guts and once this is all done, I'll have your head to show that I'm the stronger one." Inuyasha lashed out as he as well got dressed starting to feel the cold drift of the cave.

"Like wise Inuyasha, but it will be I who kills you, not vice versa dog." Replied Sesshomaru to Inuyasha's very imperious implication (which was extremely far fetch) as he sooth out all the wrinkles on his haori. Once he was dressed (and still exhausted), Sesshomaru made one last attempt to comb his hair still finding it a difficult task to complete.

He really did have an ungrateful bastard hanyou for a half brother. Sighing in frustration, Sesshomaru walked to the entrance of the cave wishing the rain would stop, yet hoping it wouldn't so their whereabouts remained unknown to those who were hunting them down.

Inuyasha walked to where the older inu youkai stood in front of the cave's entrance and stood besides him and snarled bitterly as he took a step out into the rain, "You cocky bastard all you are in reality is just vanity and shit, nothing else." The rain fell upon his head wetting his mane washing out the mud and debris in his hair and face.

With another sigh of frustration, Sesshomaru stepped out of the dryness of the cave and stepped into the tears of the night. The first thing Sesshomaru did was run his fingers through his hair removing all the tangles in his mane and rubbed his face washing off the dirt that blemished his pale skin.

Even as they walked besides each other, they continued to insult one another. "Did your former master teach you that one Inuyasha?" mocked Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's left eyebrow twitched, how dare he…

"Before you even think you can conjure up a come back to match my insult, let it drop. You and I have serious topics to focus all our energy to. Now if you will stay true to your word, tell me what happened before you were brought before the council."

Inuyasha's hostile attitude vanished and he went deadly silent. He didn't want to talk about it, not now not ever. It hurt too much to talk about. If Sesshomaru understood the pain he felt, then why did he continue to harass him about it? Why couldn't they just turn back and fight?

All ready too much dishonor had befallen them, what would their father say to them if he saw them ran from a fight he knew they could overcome and be triumphed? If they worked together they could be victorious, no one could defeat them. And maybe if they won their friends could be brought back to life…

The hopeful look that appeared on Inuyasha's pale face made Sesshomaru presume what his sibling thought was highly impossible to happen. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's forearm and dragged him along when he began to slow down his pace. Inuyasha stumbled as he tried to keep up with his brother's hurried footsteps.

With a growl, Sesshomaru snapped Inuyasha out of his fantasies and interjected hatefully, "They aren't coming back if we win Inuyasha. It goes against logic and all you're doing is causing yourself more angst. Accept their deaths, you'll find out its much easier to life with. And we have brought dishonor to father for running, but even he understands why we run."

Inuyasha stuck his chin in the air and snarled darkly, "Then let's bring back our honor and fight them now! Once we engage in battle, all our exhaustion will vanish and we can win damn it! Why are you making us run, aren't you the great Sesshomaru lord of the western lands who bow downs to no one?! Where the hell's your sense of pride and honor? We can win Sesshomaru, I know we can win. We're not prone to lose, not when our father's mighty blood runs through our veins…brother."

Inuyasha spoke the truth…they had…no it was Sesshomaru who had reduced himself to run and to command his brother to follow him. They could win; they couldn't lose, it wasn't a choice to lose and especially not when they bared their father's blood. That alone was enough reason to turn back and to defend their father's name and their honor…yet there was a 'but' to all this.

They still found themselves weak and they needed time to heal and if they had just enough time, they could sharpen their fighting skills. Inuyasha jerked his arm free and wasn't finished just yet.

"Sesshomaru! Listen to me, we can win, we can't back down now, we can't allow it, it's not in our blood to back down from a challenge, you should know that better then me. In all the years you've lived on this earth, you've never been brought down to your knees, don't give into it now or ever!" Inuyasha was fighting back tears; he didn't want to run away anymore. He wanted to fight and be victorious, but if he was not meant to be the victory, he would at least want to die trying. A tear escaped from his eye and slid down his cheek mixing with the rain.

Sesshomaru stood there unable to move or to speak. His little brother's words were genuine as their wretchedness, and so praising at the same time. Inuyasha dropped to his knees not caring if he cried in front of his brother. Inuyasha heard a splash besides him and when he looked over to his side he saw his elder brother kneeling besides him with his head bowed shamefully. Inuyasha crawled closer to his flesh and blood and sat besides him.

With the rain falling on them and the rain and forest as his witness, Sesshomaru suddenly embraced Inuyasha and whispered into his ear so only he could hear, "Inuyasha I swear we'll fight soon and I swear I'll protect you. I swear it by the blood of my heart I won't allow misfortune to befall you. Not ever, not when I still have breath to fight for you and only you."

_-End Chapter-_

_

* * *

__A/N: well this chapter took me only two days to write up, now if I could only write the third chapter before by Thursday…Thank you for reading and review if you will. I'm really sorry for the confusion and I'm sorry for the ooc moments. Take care and bye. _


	3. Chapter 2: New Moon

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, but I just wanted to revise the second chapter because it wasn't that very good…and I think you all have the right to read something fairly decent, no? And please pardon the immense ooc-ness from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and the grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, and Sunrise own Inuyasha. All rights are reserved to them.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: New Moon**

Had it been a waning moon or full moon, it would have been alright to continue to travel during the dark hours of the night with only the worry of where they placed their steps, but sadly it was the damn new moon that descended upon them at the worst timing.

The night before Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had run like a fox being chased after by bloodhounds to cover as much ground as they could. What they thought was once time running out was wrong.

Time had collapsed upon them both limiting their movements for an entire night. Slowly as night neared Inuyasha's shimmering silver locks began to darken until ebony consumed silver.

Golden gems became ponderous and took on the pigment of brunette. His claws and fangs were gone even before night had come leaving Inuyasha in the care of his older brother…who er at the moment was going through his own crisis.

Protecting Inuyasha had seemed to become a bloody full time job for the demon lord. He wouldn't voice out his agitation anytime soon though, but he couldn't deny it was becoming a bit frustrating to say the least. However, it really didn't matter what he felt, he had a task…no it was more of a promise to protect his kin by any means necessary.

For a moment they stopped running and came to a stop besides a wide river bank. The night sky upon them was a mixture of dark blue and black fitting their characteristics perfectly.

With a stern expression and an impassive frown bedecking the demon lord's slick red lips, Sesshomaru shed off his kimono and placed it around Inuyasha's bare shoulders. Surprisingly the night before, Inuyasha's fever had vanished. It would seem the running they did helped him.

It was critical that Inuyasha conceal his human scent from their hunters and from famished demons that were lurking about for a quick midnight snack.

The ebony haired Inuyasha turned momentarily human accepted the article of clothing without objection; it really wasn't like he was in any position to gripe since he was dealing with his brother who if irked, could dispatch of him with a snap of his neck.

He slipped on the silk white kimono slowly. Even if his wounds had healed, they were still prone to reopen if he stressed them out. When he smoothed out all the wrinkles on the kimono, his older brother spoke.

"If you trust me with your life at the moment Inuyasha and you know I won't let anything happen to you, do you allow me to proceed to the north with you on my back, or do you wish to wait until morning?" Sesshomaru asked, not meeting Inuyasha's dark brown eyes.

There was something disturbing in his voice. His mind must have been somewhere else, yet he seemed to be there if only physically. Inuyasha frowned at him; he wasn't too keen with having to make such decisions that could bring dire consequences if he chose erroneous.

A gentle touch from Sesshomaru made him cringle and stare deeply into his golden eyes. There was something hidden behind his calmness, yet it was difficult to interpret when his brother's soft lips were lingering dangerously above his own.

Inuyasha gasped timidly when he felt Sesshomaru's lips brush against his. What was he doing now? Why couldn't he keep his hands or in this case, lips to himself? Inuyasha found himself for the third time cornered with no means of escape.

He felt like he was shrinking under Sesshomaru's glazed gems that remained blank as ever. Inuyasha tried to speak but before he could manage to utter a word of denial, those lips that had threatened to kiss him removed themselves away from his making him drop to his knees from anxiety.

A weary frown crept onto Sesshomaru's calm face when he saw his younger brother on his knees shivering. Inuyasha really was a challenge, he was difficult to please and Sesshomaru didn't know what to do with him.

With only his white under kimono to serve as a means of concealment, Sesshomaru's stood besides Inuyasha, but he didn't look at him while he said, "I need a…order from you Inuyasha. What do you want me to do for you?" the word "order" was devastating for Sesshomaru to utter. He hated taking orders from others, but there was an exception at times.

Inuyasha hesitantly stared under his ebony tresses at his stoic brother. He clenched onto the front side of the kimono and snarled bitterly, "Why do you keep on doing that Sesshomaru? What the hell's wrong with you? This is the third fucking time you try to…try to. Oh you know damn well what I mean! Stop it!"

"Why? Are you uncomfortable with what I do to you Inuyasha? I merely touch you, I never exceed my intentions with you." Sesshomaru's was very simplistic and Inuyasha could tell he was serious. At this point red pigment adorned Inuyasha's pale cheeks.

"You never exceed?! That's a bunch of bull shit and you know that! You tried to _exceed _your fucking intentions back when I was being detained! Don't tell me you don't remember!" yelled Inuyasha losing his temper with the man before him.

Sesshomaru meet dark brown eyes and saw how Inuyasha shied away from him. Inuyasha really was afraid of him when he acted in such an eccentric manner. It really was pitiful to see, but Sesshomaru understood Inuyasha's precaution.

He arched a brow and said coldly, "If I said I didn't, would you _enlighten_ me?" oh so he was enjoying this was he? Inuyasha's left eyebrow twitched. How dare he mock him! Bastard why must he be so cynical?

He really did like to piss him off and it was working. Sesshomaru stood silent and observed Inuyasha's sudden animosity flare to life. To Inuyasha's ignorance, he couldn't tell Sesshomaru wasn't joking around. He really didn't recall doing anything that night before his execution, but if Inuyasha said he had, he wanted to know.

Those nights were a mere blur to the demon lord now that he contemplated about them now. All he could remember was ordering or maybe it was more like threatening Kouga to bring Inuyasha to his room and that he not be touched.

As from the arrival of Inuyasha, the rest was nothing more but bits and pieces that didn't make much sense. He could only recall Inuyasha's vague screams, but that was it.

"You don't remember! Fine then I'll remind you! You ordered Kouga to have me brought to your room and you threatened if anyone so much as laid a hand on me, you'd kill them. And once I was in _your _room, you started acting all erratic and before I knew what was happening you were kissing me! Does that make any sense to you now you bastard?!" exclaimed Inuyasha at the top of his lungs, he was just itching to leap on his brother and strangle him.

This came partly as a shock to Sesshomaru; he had never thought he had actually done something so…unruly. Just what preciously had he done to Inuyasha to have him fear him with just a same kiss?

"Is that what I did? I can't remember much about that night Inuyasha that is why I asked you. I did something else besides kiss you didn't I." Sesshomaru said not even bothering to conceal his how baffled his was with the quandary.

"Why do you look so staggered you jackass? You can't possibly be trying to tell me you don't remember anything from that night! You…you son of a bitch! You forgot didn't you!" that was enough to make Inuyasha go on one of his many puerile tirades with Sesshomaru only displaying nothing.

The demon lord allowed Inuyasha to utter only one final word before he shut him up with an audacious kiss. It was either a kiss or a smack across the face. If he had clocked Inuyasha across the face, chances were he would have scarred that sumptuous face of his and Sesshomaru couldn't have that, now could he?

Inuyasha _was _still his intended mate even if it was a covenant he had made with his deceased father before he had gone to rescue his human mate and his child. As to the reason he had agreed he would never know what over came him to say yes.

It must have been something his father had said to him the night before. Something about taking care of his brother by making him his mate. But why? That was the one question Sesshomaru found himself debating over with himself for countless nights.

He knew incestuous relationships between kin were forbidden amongst the nobility of demons. Hell even his father knew this since he was the one who taught Sesshomaru this, then why have his eldest son and youngest son go through it? There had to be a motive behind their father's wish even if it was entirely ludicrous.

Yet here he was kissing Inuyasha when he had sworn he would do no such thing to fall for his brother. There stood proofs that he had gone against his own oath and he was enjoying it. That night three months ago under the crescent moon had marked the disintegration of his personal promise and this current kiss marked the end of his morality or what was left of it.

He would finally accept Inuyasha as his mate. There would be no complainants, he would be submissive and accept defeat. He could truly considered this a defeat seeing as he had contradicted himself.

Inuyasha closed his eyes feeling strangely affected by the kiss that was being bestowed upon him. He couldn't get use to such intimate things even if he wanted to. The youth had never believed it credible for him to feel such a racy luring towards his own brother.

Izayoi had told her son all she had been taught of incestuous relationships and the dangers there was. Jeopardy would befall the condemned and all would be lost. They would become social outcasts, their children would be looked as an atrocity and usually incestuous relationships could never guarantee real love, tranquility and happiness.

Usually with such cases it was just an illusion that was caused be the developing of the mind during the flowers of youth (this phrase sounds much better in the original language). It was not rare for adolescents that were kin to feel some sort of attraction towards one another, and it would disappear just as soon as it had appeared.

But sometimes this wasn't the case and the parents usually had fault at this. This was the case with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Their own father had ordered Sesshomaru to take Inuyasha as his mate.

Sesshomaru had so desperately looked for an alternative to flee from the reality of his life, but nothing could make things disappear. For years he had been distress and even came to loathing himself for what he was going to have to do when his sibling came to proper age.

Suicide had seemed like the answer to all his troubles, yet something had held him bad. No it was more like some unexplainable force had forbidden him the bittersweet remedy. He had cried freely that night not caring if anyone heard him. Luckily for him no one had heard his whimpering the night before.

He hated his father for placing such an unbearable burden upon him. He had ruined his life never to have the right to life a normal life. And by normal Sesshomaru was referring to a life of solitude ands tranquility. His life had not gone according to his expectations because of the key disaster.

The only good thing that he had come from the chaos of his condemned life was getting to know Rin. His comely Rin whose smiles always made him experience a bit of bliss.

It was an ephemeral happiness that had gone up in blazing blood red flames. The only thing that remained were vague memories that were decaying and all that he would be left with would be a despondent life with his sibling.

Sesshomaru pulled away completely disgusted with himself. He ran his fingers through his hair not believing he had lost. Inuyasha raised a pale hand to his quivering ivory lips. He took a blind step back concerned Sesshomaru was going to snap at any second.

Clumsily he tripped over a root that was sticking out from the wet soil and tripped. Sesshomaru caught his wrist as he fell to the ground and pulled him up. He released his wrist and walked away from him.

As he walked away from his destiny for a short period, he muttered over his shoulder to the staggered human, "I can trust you can survive another night in your human form Inuyasha. If you've done it in the past and managed to escape me, then one more night won't hopefully kill you."

He was leaving! He wasn't jesting around this time. Inuyasha was more then capable to care for his person, but seeing the normally stoic bastard stride away with such elegance and coldness was enough to make him commit the most stupid and humiliating acts against dignity he had ever done in his life.

Before another second tickled by, Inuyasha threw himself at Sesshomaru knocking them both to the ground. Sesshomaru was stunned to know Inuyasha possessed such strength even in his weakest form.

Inuyasha placed all his weight on Sesshomaru and with his right hand pulling merciless at his brother's hair, he snarled, "Stop running away from me damn it! I hate it when you do this, and I hate it even more knowing you screwed up your life for me! Don't think I don't know what's going on. I even about that promise you made with the old man the night I was born. I know you went as far as to attempt to commit suicide because of me."

"You think too highly of yourself Inuyasha. I would never do such humiliating things in your honor." Sesshomaru muttered unemotionally trying his best to conceal the truth. Inuyasha yanked harder of Sesshomaru's hair making the demon lord flinch.

Inuyasha snatched Sesshomaru's left wrist and examined it thoroughly then showed it to his brother. He pointed to the faint scares that adorned his pale flesh. They were like a brand that he had caused himself.

"I may look stupid to you, but that's hardly the case you bastard. I also saw you tried to skewer yourself on your second attempt of suicide. I'm disgusted with you Sesshomaru. I thought you better of such things, but I guess we all have our limits in the end." Inuyasha placed Sesshomaru's hand on his cheek and closed his eyes, but wasn't finished with his tirade just yet.

"I thought you hated me because of Tetsusaiga, but the swords were just an excuse to kill me to conceal the truth. You wanted me dead because you didn't want to be forced into an incestuous relationship with me.

That is why you were so stupid and unruly that he succumbed to the idea of suicide being the answer to your fucked up life. What the fuck did you think you would gain from such a disgraceful death? Nothing but pernicious criticism from those all around you would be all you would receive." A tear slid down Inuyasha's cheek. He didn't want to cry, but it was almost impossible.

Sesshomaru yanked back his wrist from Inuyasha and shoved him off him, but Inuyasha threw his arms around his neck refusing to release him not now not ever. Sesshomaru sighed from exasperation. Was this what he was going to have to go through when they were mated?

Numbly Sesshomaru rubbed his left wrist remembering the sharp pain he had felt when his claws had slashed through the tender skin as if it were paper. He remembered how beautiful it was when he saw his blood emerge from the wound almost guaranteeing the end to all his discord with each dripping of crimson.

Yet the sensation hadn't lasted long when the wound had healed itself and would not allow him the right to take away what was his. Surprisingly it had been merely two centuries ago when he had tried to die. Time had pasted him by so fast.

Inuyasha buried his face in Sesshomaru's neck and sadly muttered, "I can't make you like me Sesshomaru, but you can at least tolerate me for the sake of the promise you made with father. You don't have to feel anything false for me, just keep your promises."

Sesshomaru looked down at the ebony hair youth clinging to him and realized he was right. He still had two promises to keep that he had sworn he would follow through, yet he gad tried to break those promises on more then four occasions. But Inuyasha was a bit off though; he said he didn't have to like him that he would settle for mere tolerance.

Inuyasha was wrong, Sesshomaru didn't like him, he loved him. Sesshomaru embraced his brother and nuzzled his cheek against Inuyasha's wet cheek. He pulled Inuyasha's hand out of his mane and set it in his lap. The older inu relaxed due to the closeness of his sibling and decided it was best just to say the truth at this point.

"You really are too prone to cry half breed; you shouldn't let such petty things upset you. But you're right that was the reason why I came after you; I wanted to kill you to put an end to my promise with father.

I didn't want to have anything to do with you that was why I went to such extremes to kill you. I came close to assassinating you Inuyasha, but in the end the one thing I wanted the most, I couldn't commit to it in the end because..." he trailed off not able to produce the three words that had been reserved for only Rin to hear when she grew up, but those words she would never hear.

Inuyasha stared at his brother with shimmering eyes and said blandly, "Again with the insults Sesshomaru? It makes a whole lot of sense now that you've admitted it to my face instead of hiding the truth. But there's nothing stopping you from freeing your self from me now Sesshomaru. You can end it all right now and I won't have a problem with it."

"You say that as if you aren't afraid to die by my hand brother."

"I've long ago came to terms that if anyone was going to kill me, it was going to be you and only you."

"I have no intensions of putting an end to your existence Inuyasha. It's not necessary at this point any longer. Two promises were made and they must be kept with no rancor and that it what I plan to do."

"So it's has nothing to do with your own sentiments? This is all strictly business to you and once you've kept your side of the bargain, what then Sesshomaru?"

"To be frank with you, I don't see this as business anymore Inuyasha. It's sadly become something more."

"What are you saying?"

"Things that weren't supposed to occur have developed without the slightest warning. This for example was never supposed to occur, yet it is."

"We both know I've been framed, do you have any guesses as to who's behind this?"

"I have one guess, but it would be a mistake to tell you right now."

"You might as well tell me now, your guess might be the only led we have at the moment."

"Now isn't the time or place to be discussing such matters Inuyasha. We are still in view of our hunters and it would be a mistake on our behalves to give the any unnecessary information they can use against us."

"Fine, but I've noticed you become quite peevish whenever I as much as mention Rin's name. Where is she? Did you leave her back in the Western palace with that toad and dragon of yours?"

Sesshomaru removed Inuyasha's arm around his neck and gently pushed Inuyasha off. The older gentleman stood up and sighed. Rin was a difficult topic for the demon lord to discuss especially since he saw how she had died, but running away from those gruesome memories only intensified the pain.

Inuyasha found himself surrounded by a dense atmosphere. Maybe he should have learned his lesson about not mentioning Rin's whereabouts when Sesshomaru nearly snapped neck. Wait how long had that been? It had only been four days ago and still he didn't know when to hold his tongue.

"Sesshomaru I uh forgot you told me not to mention Rin, it slipped. I shouldn't have asked." Mumbled Inuyasha biting his lower lip waiting for Sesshomaru to react, he lowered his eyes and waited to be struck, but nothing came.

Instead he felt a gentle finger lift his chin and met Sesshomaru's discomfited face. Large amounts of sadness were evident on his face. He knelt down besides the youth and stroked his cheek warmly.

"I'm not going to strike you Inuyasha. Rin is…dead. She was killed on the day you were accused of slaughtering your friends. I had left her with Jaken and Ah-Uh for a few hours and when I returned to them, I was greeted with their blood. Both Jaken and Ah-Uh were dead, but Rin was still barely breathing." Sesshomaru closed his eyes; he paused for a moment before continuing.

All the time Inuyasha remained silent. The only reason why he didn't utter a word was because he was just as staggered as Sesshomaru. Know wonder the little girl wasn't around. She was dead and there was no way for her to be brought back to life since Sesshomaru had revived her once with Tensaiga.

But it was strange that both massacres had occurred on the same day, but Inuyasha wasn't sure if they had been at the same time.

"She was still alive, but she knew she wasn't going to survive. She had lost too much blood and Tensaiga had already revived her once making it impossible for me to keep her with me. Her last words nearly killed me. She…wanted me to put her out of her misery. And I did…I killed her." He confessed her had _killed _her. It was incredible to believe. But there were no signs that he was jesting.

"Sesshomaru you killed her? You couldn't have, she was already dead, you were only following her last wish. That really isn't killing her if she wanted you to be the one to end her life." Inuyasha attempted to bring comfort to his sibling.

His words had little affected on the older gentledemon, his golden eyes remained closed to the darkness. All he wanted to do was put an end to everything and the rest would follow. He ignored Inuyasha and said something that made the human gasped.

"Along with that request she told me she…loved me. Can you actually believe a mere child of 10 years told someone of my age that she loved him? It sounds almost like a hideous joke now that I think about it. Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru snapped open his eyes when he heard Inuyasha gasp.

The youth before him was with his mouth hanging open and he looked exasperated and irked. His left eyebrow twitched from anger and he slapped Sesshomaru's hand away from him. He jumped to his feet and clenched his fists.

"Of course you would feel something for _her_ and not your own blood. I expected too much from you Sesshomaru. I forgot you were a complete pedantic bastard who likes to screw around with people's sentiments.

You know what, you're right I can take care of myself. I don't need you and I don't want your help anymore." Inuyasha stood up and threw Sesshomaru's haori in his face and before he left, he slapped his brother across the face.

"I hate you! I don't want your fucking help so just leave me alone! All you bring me is confusion and distress!" Inuyasha fled from his brother not caring if he was in his human form.

All he wanted to do at this point was to escape. His brother could love a human girl and he emphasized 'human girl', but he couldn't love him. Why?! What the hell bloody hell was wrong with him?

Sesshomaru stood there dumbfounded then realized Inuyasha had fled from him because he had said the wrong words to him. He swore under his breath and went after him.

"Inuyasha, stop!" Sesshomaru yelled after him getting frustrated with himself and his brother for running away from him. The gulf between them wasn't at all too large; he could easily catch Inuyasha had he been keeping a closer eye on him. Inuyasha was right in front of him, he was so close that he could reach out and touch his ebony tresses, and when he did lightly touch them, they slipped through his fingers like silk.

What had happened? Sesshomaru could have sworn he had just felt Inuyasha's silky mane in his hands, yet he was gone. The confounded demon lord stopped and realized what had occurred: Inuyasha had slipped and slide down the hill side. He was now somewhere at the bottom of the dense forest that was completely enveloped in darkness.

"Inuyasha…what have I done?"

_

* * *

_

_In the dense forest below…_

'_Ah…what the hell happened? Where am I?' _Inuyasha mused. He tried to open his eyes, but the throbbing of his head limited his motions. Instead of contradicting his body, he remained still but alert. He could tell he was surrounded by darkness since he knew there was a crescent moon out and he couldn't feel the luminous moon upon him.

He ran his fingers through his hair and felt something sticky. Shit he had hit his head on a rock again. How bloody careless he was becoming.

"Ah god not again. This is the second time this month." He mumbled under his breath as he tried to stop the bleeding. A gust of strong wind below over him making his blood wafted through the wind.

Damn it, now not only was he going to be in danger of those hunting him, now he had an irked (and mind you, a two timing son of a bitch pedantic bastard brother who loves a _human girl _but hates his own blood) and he had to now be concern with the idea that his blood was going to alert stray demons who were famished.

This night couldn't possibly get any worst...right? But there was something strange about the dilemma he was in. The dark forest surrounding him seemed too tranquil. Why there were no demons roaming about baffled him. His blood should have been enough to alert the nearby demons that there was a _weak, helpless, stupid, _human ready for eating.

Yet no one took the bait. Inuyasha stiffen when he sensed a presence that was overwhelming. He snapped open his eyes and saw the most unlikely person he thought he would never have the misfortune of seeing again.

"Naraku…" Inuyasha managed to say before he was grabbed by the hair and hauled to his feet. Naraku smirked malevolently at the youth and snarled, "It's been far too long since we've last seen each other…Inuyasha. You've changed so much. I wonder how that pedantic brother of yours can stand you."

"What the hell do you want with me this time you jackass? You're worst then that bastard I have a disgrace to recognize as kin. If you're looking for him, don't worry, he'll come once he catches my blood's scent and then the two of you can be all content." Sneered Inuyasha, he grinned toothily when he saw Naraku's brows furrow in confusion.

"The two of you are fighting at a time like this? I should have guessed as much. But I didn't come here to see Sesshomaru, I came for a more significant reason and it looks like since you're the only one here, you'll have to be the one to answer my question: I want to know just where the hell did you hide the Shikon no Tama." Naraku said getting straight to the point of his appearance.

He tugged on Inuyasha's black tresses making the handsome youth yelp and cringe. Inuyasha dug his nails into Naraku's arms attempting to make him looses his grasp, but it only tightened. Naraku pulled Inuyasha's head back exposing his slender neck.

"Why the fuck are you asking me for! I sure as hell don't have it anymore. The damn jewel was purified, it can't still-" Inuyasha froze when he felt Naraku's warm breath against his neck. He could feel the other's cheek nuzzling against his flesh.

He shivered, when Naraku nuzzled him it felt wrong, but when Sesshomaru did it, it felt pleasant and desiring. Naraku pressed his lips to Inuyasha's human ear and hissed, "The jewel still remains in this world and you are the only one capable to locate it. Now tell me where it is before I'm forced to do something you'll find very unpleasant."

"Argh, I told you already I don't know where the fuck the jewel is! I didn't even know the jewel had returned to the world of the living. Had I known, I would have gone after it and kept it out of your hands! Now let go of me!" cried Inuyasha, he dug his nails deeper into Naraku's skin, but it was in vain.

His strength juxtaposed to Naraku's was nothing. The other was powerful whilst Inuyasha was weak in his current form. Damn now how was he supposed to get out of this fix? He gnashed his teeth in frustration and mused for a way to escape.

"Naraku release him _now_. He doesn't know where that irrelevant jewel is." Inuyasha leisurely looked back and saw his impassive brother who bared his fangs and he seemed entirely irked.

"Sesshomaru."

"Naraku."

'_And I thought this night couldn't get any worst. _Inuyasha contemplated miserably. It didn't take an intellectual to see that they both intended to tear each other apart and there he was stuck until morning in his human form.

_Didn't I tell that asshole I didn't want his help! Bastard, I can get out of this, I don't need your help Sesshomaru! Leave me alone! I hate you, I hate you damn guts! _Screamed Inuyasha in his mind, he didn't want his brother to be here. Sesshomaru shot him a stern look making him realize he had read his mind.

_This is going to be the longest night of my two hundred and fifty-seven years._ Mused Inuyasha before he snapped out of his thoughts and found a delicate clawed hand that wasn't Sesshomaru's, around his neck. Naraku locked eyes with Sesshomaru as he licked Inuyasha's neck wanting to get the demon lord of the west exasperated.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and gnashed his teeth together trying to block the disturbing feeling. Inuyasha heard a low threatening growl emerge from Sesshomaru's chest. He was angry? The youth opened his eyes and saw that his brother's claws were dripping with green acid.

That was enough to answer Inuyasha question. Sesshomaru _was _irate, not at Inuyasha but at Naraku for licking him. Naraku grazed his fangs over Inuyasha's elegant neck threatening to sink his fangs into it and aver him as his own just to get Sesshomaru pissed.

Sharp fangs were pressed against Inuyasha's neck causing a small trickle of blood to follow from the small marks. If Naraku drank Inuyasha's blood, then he became his and not Sesshomaru's.

Inuyasha stared at his brother and gave him a vague smile. He closed his eyes and thought for the final time before all went black, _'This is your chance to deny me Sesshomaru. You and I don't have to be together if you don't want it. I don't hate you brother, I think I do love you, but…' _

His thought died and he went into oblivion as his mind and body shut down. As he drifted to the darkness, he thought he had heard Sesshomaru scream his name, but it might have been only the wind. Yes it could have been the wind and not his brother. Yet it would have been pleasant to know if he had in reality screamed his name.

_-End Chapter-_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: I hope that was a bit better. I'm sincerely sorry for the extreme ooc-ness displayed by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru! Please excuse me. I can only hope it was a bit better then the last attempt, and if it wasn't then I'm really sorry! Thanks for the reviews and for taking the time to read. Review if you will. Thanks again._


	4. Chapter 3: Irony

I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update, but I guess I just haven't had any interesting ideas to use to continue this story, but I hope this chapter will be worth the wait. One thing I wish to say, _please _pardon the extreme occ-ness from Sesshomaru, Naraku and Inuyasha! I guess I'm losing my touch in keeping them in character. (Sigh) Anyhow, thank you all for the reviews and for reading, now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. All rights are reserved to Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ, and Sunrise. I only claim bad grammar, spelling, and punctuation.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Irony**

Life or to some they recognized it as _faith_,had an amusing, nearly travesty way of giving people what they desperately wanted. Life complied with the desires of a person, but at a high price and sadly Sesshomaru had to learn that the hard way. The last thing on his mind that moment was actually receiving his liberation from his younger sibling. Before his very eyes he seen Inuyasha stolen from him and his heart of steel transformed back into a living organ that was meant to circulate blood, not hate and nothingness.

It was a fitting punishment for all his arrogance and coldness, but oh what sheer agony and angst Sesshomaru had to pay. Little by little his heart began to breath and as it did the beating of heart began to wither into a slow pace, almost threatening to cease pumping blood. Naraku dumped Inuyasha's inert body to the moist ground and glared mockingly at the once almighty dog demon who thought he was invincible.

Sesshomaru stared back into the spider demon's fierce red eyes with only bewilderment and horror. How had this happened was the only thought his mind could entertain. Why had he not seen this essential danger before? Naraku licked his red lips and laughed demonically. The vile laughter was enough to give Sesshomaru some of his reason and he snarled.

Naraku ceased laughing and settled for smiling bitterly instead. It would do him no good wasting his precious time conversing with the _great _Sesshomaru in a state of opacity, so he was relieved when Sesshomaru regained some of his composer.

"Ah, at last you return to your common sense Sesshomaru. I was beginning to fear that you would not." Naraku remarked dryly, still smiling like an idiot- well at least that was how Sesshomaru pictured him to be. "I must admit my dear _lord_, Inuyasha shall come in handy in the near future and I have _you _to thank for him."

The latter information made Sesshomaru glared intently at the bastard who had compellingly and stealthy made Inuyasha his damned mate. The older dog demon growled and flexed his tight jaw to make it less stiff. He ran his sharp tongue over the front row of his brilliant white teeth trying to image the taste of Naraku's bitter malevolent blood on his face, body, hands and mouth. The thought of having this vile creature's blood and merely feeling his touch on him, should have disgusted Sesshomaru instantly, but it was a covey that only he could fathom.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, followed by another brazen step until he was only four feet away from the spider demon. His golden eyes darted towards his unconscious sibling, giving him a quick and thorough look to see if he was still breathing, he was and that settled Sesshomaru's anxiety for the moment.

Right now he had to seek revenge, but before he could strike, Naraku stopped him dead in his tracks with his next choice of ruthless words. Naraku could read Sesshomaru's very move and predict each step the dog demon wished to make even before it crossed Sesshomaru's rage-blinded mind. This gave the spider demon the upper hand no doubt, but he wasn't going to use it unless it was manditory. Instead he had something much more sinister in mind that would guarantee he received what he wanted.

What Sesshomaru did not know, however, was that Naraku had merely pierced the first layer of flesh on Inuyasha's neck, the bite was not enough to turn the temporarily human Inuyasha into his mate, but it had been a very well acted performance nonetheless. His acting skills were so incredible that he had _fooled _Sesshomaru! Now that itself was something to swell a demon's heart with pride.

But Naraku's heart was not swelling with petty pride, he could care less that he had momentarily swindled Sesshomaru with an amateur lie as he had done, but his mind was completely focused on his next step in his plan. He could not afford _any _mistakes that would cause the destruction of his forbearing scheme. Zero defects were accepted.

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes training them on Naraku, his lips pale and thin set into a firm and dead serious line. His beautiful countenance set into a murderous desire that would not be settled until he avenged Inuyasha. He was not going to waste time hiding his rage when he so desperately wished to rent Naraku into shreds and feel his warm blood on his hands.

"My, my, my, I have never had the pleasure of seeing you so blinded by ire and the immense aspiration to slaughter me Sesshomaru. You are no better then a rabid dog Sesshomaru I'm afraid. Pity to see what horrible sentiments such as hate, anger, and desperation can have such consequences to decay a great mind as yours. Well it mustn't be too _superb _if you are allowing such weak emotions as these, affect you so." Naraku taunted, then his mockery ceased and he became as grim as the demon he was conversing with.

"But you must explain to me _why _you are not relieved to be freed from your brother's bound? You should be glad you are no longer compelled to seek him as a mate and are now a free bachelor demon as you have always wished to be." Naraku mused, curiously.

Sesshomaru said nothing almost hesitating to speak; he could not conjure up anything intelligent to answer with. His ire diminished enough to the point where he could think clearly and see reason once more. Staying as still as a statue and not moving a muscle, he was rooted to his spot before the spider demon.

"I cannot image _why _my status of bachelorism should be any of your concern Naraku. You should really learn to mind your own business and not meddle in others affairs that really do not need your interest in the least." Sesshomaru managed to say unceremoniously, not seeing why he should snap just yet.

"Hah! You never cease to amaze me Sesshomaru! Even when your world of perfection in about to collapse, you manage to pretend that nothing effects you, but that is a lie. I've verified this theory just a few moments prior to this conversation. You only feel all these overwhelming emotions because I took away something from you.

"Sometimes you act so puerile and I can't help but think just where your common sense is. I can list all the areas in which you excel in and I can also name all your imperfections that you've managed thus far to veil from the world…and your father. Sesshomaru tell me, what have you in reality accomplished until now? I am not referring to riches, power, admiration, enemies, status, but rather internally? I'm not abashed to divulge that I have been keeping a watchful eye on you. You can almost say it's come close to being an obsession." Naraku avowed with a detesting smile that was taxing Sesshomaru's patience.

As he listened without much of a choice to the insolent and obnoxious half breed, Sesshomaru was compelled to abase himself to tolerate Naraku. It was moderately a pain in the ass, but the latter comment made him rigid. Had his concern for his sibling turned into an obsession?

No, that was not likely; it was mere responsibility, a convenient if you will that he had made with his father before Inuyasha's birth. There was nothing that should have blossomed from this ordeal, and yet it was happening. Sesshomaru frowned deeply, just how was he supposed to respond? But further more, what was Naraku seeking from all this?

Surely the malevolent bastard had something equally sinister up his sleeve for going through all this hassle and confronting him for something vital. Sesshomaru paused, thoughtfully before saying anything in his own defense.

"I should have guessed it was _you _who was following us all this time, but answer one thing, to what avail? What are you seeking Naraku? Inuyasha spoke the truth when he said he did not know where the Shikon no Tama jewel was and you are more than aware _we _know nothing of it nor do we wish to know anything about that forsaken jewel. And you are gravely mistaking duty for incoherent—" Sesshomaru remarked strenuously, though it did him no good when Naraku construed his defense.

"Just who are you trying to fool Sesshomaru? I highly doubt even you yourself believe your own words." Naraku laughed in his ominous way that would normally turn a person's blood cold, but all it did was serve to annoy and escalate Sesshomaru's fuse. Naraku was toying with something that not even he could hope to out-smart and he was forgetting Sesshomaru bared a nasty temper. And what he said next was enough to send the poor gaunt-looking Sesshomaru over the edge of the abyss of his shattered nerves and patience.

"It's sad to think and yet amusing at the same time that _you _failed to save your little human wench. She did not die as swiftly as I had hoped, but either way it was satisfying to know you had gotten the chance to see her one last time bleeding to death. You merely watching helplessly for her to die and not being able to be of any assistance. And the frantic and horrified expression you had on was priceless!" so it had been him all along, Naraku was the one who had killed Rin and the others!

Sesshomaru's glazed golden gems widen in bewilderment, Rin had died at the hand of Naraku? But how could that be, why had he not sensed him or caught a trail of his vile scent? There was something missing with this declaration, but for now Sesshomaru had to put aside all doubt and deal with the current dilemma. A muscle in Sesshomaru's handsome countenance twitched. He had had enough and he was no longer going to be made a bloody fool by anyone else!

The infuriated dog demon smirked venomously, his eyes ablaze and shining with sheer murder as his intentions. Rin's grotesque massacre had been keeping Sesshomaru from seeking sleep. He was afraid of what he would see if he closed his eyes. Rin's corsage1 and comely face would be rented to the point of not being able to identify her and she would be bathe in her own blood, bleeding profusely and covering the beautiful flowers all around her. Yes, she had been slaughtered in a lushes field of flowers, each as beautiful as the latter…because her pure blood gave them further beauty.

That was how Sesshomaru had found Rin that day three months ago, mangled as if wolves had gotten their teeth into her delicate form. She had barely been alive when he had reached her, still wearing the charming and innocent smile she would only smile for him. Even behind the rented flesh and blood covering her, she was still handsome and innocent. It had crushed his heart when she had asked of him to end her life, to free her from the pain she was suffering from.

At her request, he had nearly broken down into tears, tears that were no longer supposed to be existent since he had sworn on his father's grave that he would no longer shed a tear. Yet there he had stood, fighting them back. She had asked for the poison in his delicate hands to usher her to the next world. It had bemused him that she at first should choose the poison, but after she had died, it made perfect sense. It was the less pain method and more silent.

'_Rin…I could not save you that day. I will never be able to forgive myself for your death, it was my fault you met your end. I'm…I'm sorry Rin. I never wanted this to happen to you. Please rest now and I will avenge your death.' _

Sesshomaru smirked with a devilish charm to it, his fingertips bleeding a mesmerizing green. He would use the same method he had used to send Rin to the afterlife, he would kill Naraku for taking away his last chance of bliss and lastly, he would slaughter him for stealing Inuyasha's liberty. Yes it all seemed absolutely perfect; there were no flaws whatsoever in his plan…or so he thought. The dog demon was performing on voltages of murderous ire; he was not using the sane side of his mind to think rationally.

Naraku ruthless chuckle impregnated Sesshomaru's body, sending a cold shiver escalating up his spine. He hated it when he laughed, he hated everything about Naraku and there was nothing he could do to shut him up permanently. Every method he had used had failed and it seemed as if the vile bastard was impenetrable to death.

'_He his mere flesh and humor_2_, making him just as vulnerable to death like anything else that depends of air to breath and live, not even Naraku can escape death's grasp and I will make sure of it!' _Sesshomaru assured himself. He flexed his claws and leaped forward without warning, but Naraku easily saw it and faced it head on.

Still the ebony haired Inuyasha remained oblivious to the brawl not but a few feet away from him. The bite mark on his neck still bleed, but it was not bleeding as seriously as it had at first. He was lucky Naraku had not pierced any further then the first layer of skin, or else right now he would be as good as dead with no questions asked.

Instead of side-stepping Sesshomaru's assault, Naraku caught Sesshomaru's striped wrists and dug his claws directly into the flowing blood of his wrists and sending his miasma traveling through the channels of blood, heading towards the heart and brain. At once the dog demon fought against his adversary's grasp, attempting to regain the role of supremacy, but to no avail.

Swearing internally, Sesshomaru managed after a few unruly slashes of his fettered wrists, to wrench free from Naraku's steel-like grasp, but not without receiving a fair amount of damage. He did not worry though; they would eventually heal once given time and energy.

"Tisk, tisk, _doggy_, I did not come here to fight with you. I came here to rid you of Inuyasha's vexing presences and to make a proposal with you that's all, but I see that talking with you will be nothing different then talking with a stone wall." Naraku elaborated in a rich tone of voice.

Sesshomaru snorted elegantly and reflected a stray tentacle aiming for his abdominal with his claws. He dealt his own assault, but pulled back when Naraku was fortunate enough to impale Sesshomaru's left shoulder, just above his heart. Damn that had been too close for his comfort. A bit lower and Sesshomaru's aching heart would have burst into a sanguinary mess.

Grunting through compressed teeth Sesshomaru torn the spire-like flesh from his wounded shoulder and disintegrated it with his poison. He made haste of examining the damage before certifying it would not diminish his abilities to fight and conquer. Slightly panting, he straightened himself to his full height and glowered at his adversary with such abhorrence.

"Do _not _dare to use such a degrading epithet or any epithet for that matter, for me Naraku! I will not stand for it. And I could care less whatever sickening malevolent proposals you have for me, for I will not waste my time with such rubbish!" Sesshomaru threatened mercilessly.

"_A _proposal doggy, _a _proposal. I said nothing of anything but one. And I'm afraid you haven't much of a choice but to hear me until I'm done telling you." Naraku vituperated, catching Sesshomaru off guard as he was suddenly fettered by thick poisonous vines that emerged from under his feet, lifting him from the forest ground and suspending him high above the moist ground. The thorns of the vines pierced Sesshomaru's body all over and injected a thick black liquid that resembled honey, but deadlier and not gold in colour, into his bloodstream.

This night had gone from bad to worst in a mere hour and a half and the only one at fault was Sesshomaru for insulting Inuyasha in the first place. With no means of escape, Sesshomaru found himself a prisoner entangled in the deadly vines of the poisonous plant that bared no name in his mind, his eyes fixed on the smiling half-demon beneath him.

"You have my attention now Naraku, by force, but you have it nonetheless. Now what is _it_ that you wish to so earnestly tell me about that would make you go through all these meaningless errands to get my undivided attention _Naraku_?" Sesshomaru asked, sarcastically. His icy cold tone sharp and demanding an answer.

"Well now that you seem to be less of a hassle while I talk, I will tell you why I am here. But I should start from the beginning, or how else will anything I say make any sense to you…_doggy_? Now just where is the beginning so to speak? Ah yes it all began seven days after you learned of your fate with that disgrace of Inuyasha. You remember don't you? That letter you found in the possessions of your deceased father, Inu no Taishou, while you were rummaging about looking for something important. How I knew this you may ask…don't ask, I just do and that should be enough of an answer for you. You had ignored your fate with Inuyasha for so long that when he stumbled over that letter it shocked you and it was as though it was the first time you had ever been informed of your destiny.

"What you did next was panic and tried to make sense out of what your father had expected from his two sons after he died. It didn't make sense to you and you were afraid. That was one of the first times you had ever felt the emotion fear. It was disturbing wasn't it? To experience fear for the first time, I can clearly see it. But I stray from my point; at once you thought of burning the letter, thinking it would liberate you from your troubles, but even well after you burned it, it did no good.

"Somehow your thoughts always went back to the writing and what was expected of you to do. After much thinking you came to the eternal conclusion that the only sufficient way to entirely free yourself from such damnation was to kill Inuyasha and everything would be fine. You would mate with Rin once she came of age and would bare an heir, but that day never came once the court found out of your father's intentions for his two sons. They were disgusted and you had confronted them defending your father and your last remaining kin, forgetting yourself as you defended them.

"You were accused of the grave crime of incest and it would be punished with death; you _and_ Inuyasha would perish. You knew this from the start and you never thought of telling Inuyasha since you first began to flee. There were a few things you were errs about were the killers or moderately, _killer_, who spilled the human girl's blood. I personally did that once I knew what had occurred. I thought perhaps it would be best to take her life off your hands and free her from the hell that was sure to forever follow you until you met your maker.

"_They _killed Inuyasha's friends, but you already knew that since you were compelled to watch them slaughtered them like cattle. Their screams of terror and not knowing what hit them was enough for you to see the injustice you had done with merely being alive. If Inuyasha were ever to become aware of this, there is no doubt he will hate you until the end of time. After the on-slaughter, they sought your human wench, but you thought you were clever in veiling her whereabouts. I had been stalking you for days Sesshomaru and I knew where you had hid her amongst the wild fields of flowers.

"As you fled thinking all would be well for the human girl, you went in search for Inuyasha only to stop half way to find Rin's blood spilled and sensing she was nearing death. Quickly I hid and seconds after I did you ran out of the forest and stopped right were you stood looking on in horror at the bloodshed before you.

"Rin's blood bathed her entire corsage1 and made it difficult to fathom where the essential wound was that was causing the most bleeding from. Slowly you made your way to her and she greeted you with a smile and a mist of blood; you hushed her and shed a tear for her. She wiped it away and said innocently that it was okay, that she was not afraid to die, not when she knew she would die with you besides her. That was then when she surprised you with her request to end her life with _your _poison.

"After the dreadful deed was performed and you buried her, you needed to find Inuyasha and protect him from a death he did not deserve. Seven days later you found him and intervened, barely arriving in time to save the worthless half-breed. From that day nothing you and Inuyasha had tried to succeed in has worked and you still run, but it can all end tonight Sesshomaru. Come with me and I can erase all your miseries and you can start anew. This can all be forgotten and you can at last experience bliss." Naraku whispered, suddenly lowering the vines that fettered Sesshomaru from moving and lightly brushing his fingertips over Sesshomaru's gaunt countenance.

The little color from Sesshomaru's face drained entirely, his eyes were wide from horror and bewilderment. No, this could not be happening! How the hell had Naraku found out all about this affair? It was impossible, no one but a handful of people knew anything or not everything, about what was happening and his damn enemy knew everything! Then it literally hit him, now Sesshomaru knew what Naraku was intending to do: he was black mailing him.

'_Ah shit! He intends to use this damn information against me! He plans to tell Inuyasha everything if I do not go with him, but what do I do? Do I face my brother and see what he intends to proclaim as a fitting execution or do I go with him? No, I will not go with Naraku, I should rather face an enrage Inuyasha then_—_' _Sesshomaru frantically thought, Naraku however could read his thoughts and licked the dog demon's cheek, enjoying the divine taste of Sesshomaru's exquisiteness.

"Perhaps I wasn't all too frank, your choices Sesshomaru are these: come with me willingly or I will be compelled to have Inuyasha deal with you after I inform him you are the reason why his friends are dead. Would you rather face certain death then come with me?" Naraku asked oddly curious.

"_If_ I had any say in this, which I do not, _I _personally would drive a blade through my heart to kill me, and if that did not work, I would just slash a vital vein leading to the heart and meet my end that way. And that way I would not have anyone of _you _take credit for killing me. Now as for my choices…I choose neither!" Sesshomaru snapped refusing to abase himself any further then he already had that night.

And that was his mistake. Naraku 'tisked' him for his lack of decision and impaled his claws into the sides of his face and without warning raked them through Sesshomaru's cheeks and meeting muscle and still they went past flesh, tissue, muscle and finally met bone. Streams of blood ran freely from the fresh gashes stinging like hell as Naraku sprinkled a dash of salt— that he had somehow materialized out of thin air— into Sesshomaru's wounds.

The gashes burned like the fiery pits of hell, Sesshomaru ejaculated out in pain, forgetting to subside his agony altogether. Naraku smiled amusedly and cooed mockingly, "What's wrong Sesshomaru? Can't you tolerate a few pinches of salt into your wounds? I'm shocked! I thought the _great _Sesshomaru could bare such a puerile thing like this. Oh well, what's done is…_almost _done. I still need an answer, and I don't mean any of your smart-ass remarks Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru shivered violently, that was all he could do as the salt percolated deeper into the raw gashes. He adverted his gaze and muttered curtly, "You have already heard my damn response Naraku I will not change my mind. Continue to execute any means of torture, but I will not go anywhere with you and that is finial!"

Sighing exasperatedly, Naraku minutely shook his head in disapproval and bluntly smacked Sesshomaru across the face, not caring if he scared Sesshomaru's lovely face in the process. The bloody obnoxious dog demon could use his damn yokai and heal the scars on his face later, but for now he would choose a damn option whether he liked it or not.

"Wrong again I'm afraid, Sesshomaru. Choose from one of the options I have given you, not one that you conjured up to benefit you amidst a conflict as this one." Naraku said sternly, his red eyes losing their playfulness and turning solemn.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, his face throbbing from the pain. He summoned all the blood from inside his rented mouth and spat right into Naraku's face, smirking smugly when he saw the spider demon was astounded to find blood dripping from his face. His victory and smugness was ephemeral when a tentacle impaled the exact centre of his stomach. More blood spilled from the new wound and from Sesshomaru's battered lips.

His eyes involuntarily traveled over to the unconscious sibling who was so deeply lost in his own world of bliss? That he did not know his brother was going through hell, trying to keep him from the sanguinary truth of how his friends had met their gruesome end that day. Sesshomaru remained helpless, his movements were restraint and no one was coming to his rescue nor did he want anyone to save him. He had gotten himself into this ordeal and he was the only one who could save himself—if that was his intention thus far.

Golden eyes came back to life and he smirked poisonously, licking his blood stained lips and laughing softly. Naraku arched a brow in question. Sesshomaru glared intently into the half-demon's red eyes and snarled silky, "Have patience with me Naraku. How can you expect me to answer you when I have been tied up in such a disgraceful manner and not tax my patience?"

Naraku blinked a few times before laughing enthusiastically then became dead serious, he gaped at Sesshomaru with a skeptical look then said slowly, "Just what are you planning Sesshomaru? Why the sudden change in heart my dear?"

'_Don't let him know! Use his methods and trick him, don't let him know this is a façade to save Inuyasha's life. I owe it to Inuyasha that he remains alive and not die, he can't. He deserves to live whilst I deserve nothing but eternal damnation and death. That is why I have made my decision: I will leave with Naraku and Inuyasha can start anew and forget about this all. He can even say he has no kin in me.'_

At this remark Sesshomaru arched a fine black brow and lied skillfully, "I won't lie when I say I am quiet exasperated with these conditions I've been compelled to live under these last three months. I miss the luxury of a hot bath and the feeling of rent-free clothing. That is why I will go with you Naraku—now. Under the conditions that you completely forget Inuyasha exists and you leave me in peace, is that understood?"

Naraku eyed Sesshomaru trying to find the lie, but Sesshomaru was indeed an artful lair because not even Naraku could tell he was lying through his teeth, figuratively speak though. Seeing no reason to doubt Sesshomaru's word, with a snap of his fingers the veins intertwined around Sesshomaru's body, withered away and he was set free. Gracefully he stepped onto his tiptoes then stood with his feet flat on the ground. Now free, Sesshomaru tenderly ran his index finger over his lower lip and licked the blood on his fingertip. Lapping his tongue over the red liquid ravenously, petrifying Naraku as he watched in awe.

Licking his finger clean, he stole a quick glance at his brother and heard the faintest moan from Inuyasha's parted lips. In a matter of minutes Inuyasha would awaken and see them, and that was not a good thing. Sighing sadly, Sesshomaru looked away from Inuyasha and faced Naraku and said firmly, "We leave now before he awakes and we all fight, but first do you keep your promise?"

"But of course Sesshomaru, why would I ever consider lying to such a fragile creature as you Sesshomaru? Now shall we depart?" Naraku said, coolly, as if time would stop whenever he wished it to do. Sesshomaru nodded his head slightly and walked passed his sibling, stealthily dropping besides Inuyasha the letter that he had supposedly burned many months ago and a small bundle of loose papers that had served as Sesshomaru's personal diary that had each event prior to that night's last entry (by last night entry's, I mean that exact night when Naraku showed up). Inuyasha would not hear the truth from anyone's mouth but would rather read it for himself within those few well detailed writings.

'_I'm sorry Inuyasha it has to end this way. It has to end even before it begins. It's for the best; at least I should think it's for the best. I just can't face you any longer, not when I know I am the fault for the lost of your friends. Good-bye dear brother…don't come after me.' _

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said bluntly, spinning around on his heels and walking away from Inuyasha, followed closely with Naraku at his side. They soon disappeared into a blanket of miasma and vanished into thin air. As soon as they disappeared, Inuyasha's eyelids fluttered open and he was awake.

He sat up into a sitting position, not quiet remembering what the fuck had happened. His attention was drawn first to the dripping blood coming from his neck then to the small bundle of papers lying besides him. For the moment he dismissed the paperwork and pressed the palm of his left hand to the side of his neck and finally remembered what occurred.

Naraku had bitten him and he had fainted only fading away into the darkness hearing Sesshomaru yelling his name.

'_Sesshomaru…Naraku…what the fuck! Where the fuck are they! They were here, but now they're gone. Just what the hell happened? Did they fight_—_Sesshomaru was bleeding. There's no mistake, that's his blood on that dead patch of leaves over there. Where are you, has something happened while I was out cold? Yeah of course something fucking happened if they aren't here. That much if pretty much fucking obvious, but just what happened! Oh god my head…or is it my neck that's killing me? Shit, that doesn't matter! I need to find Sesshomaru_—_huh? What are these?'_

Inuyasha remembered he was holding a bundle of paperwork and gingerly sniffed them seeing who they belonged to. He clarified that they were his brother's, but why had he left them with him? Inuyasha's lips parted, if Sesshomaru had been keeping a small writing log and had suddenly left it in Inuyasha's possession, then something grave had transpired whilst he was not awake.

The half dazed human leaped to his feet, staggering a bit as he regained his footing and looking for the two bastards that had left him to die. No one was evident; he gave up looking for the time being and directed his attention to the first paper and began to read.

_

* * *

_

_1. Corsage: Okay yes I know 'corsage' means that flower decoraction grils wear for prom and all, but I'm using the obsolete meaning of the word 'corsage' which meant 'body' back in the 1400's._

_2. Humor: no not 'humor' as in hilarity and hahaha! But as in the Middle English definition as body fluids. There are four humors: black bile and yellow bile and phlegm and blood. This meaning as well is obviously obsolete, but hey I thought it would be nice to use them. Blame me reading English word origin books and etymology. _

* * *

_A/N: Okay I hope you enjoyed a little old English and if not I'm sorry. Anyhow, thank you for reading and I'm extremely sorry if this chapter sucked. And please, pretty please excuse the grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes you came across! __Well that's all for now, take care everyone! Oh and if you would be so kind, please review if you will._


	5. Chapter 4: Doubt

Please excuse the grammar, spelling, and punctuation mistakes you come across.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, all rights are reserved to Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ, and Sunrise.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Doubt**

Night had long ago turned to a depressing forenoon; Inuyasha looked up into the gray sky searching for something he had lost a long time ago. Perhaps it was his sanity and ability to believe in anyone anymore? Yes that must have been what it was, his ability to trust in anyone had a few hours ago been extinguished. And with the end of night came the return of his youkai he was greatly obliged to.

The lethargic hanyou lifted his right hand in front of his face and stared at it. It was an invisible force that rushed through his veins that indicated his absent youkai was merging with his human blood and turning him back to his hanyou state. He closed his golden eyes and listened to the world around him. The only sounds that told him there was still life around him that bitter forenoon was the chirping of birds, the rustling of leaves on trees, and flesh being devoured by a creature of prey.

Yet to his well trained ears, the morning seemed unbearably quiet. It was missing something, something it usually did not lack, then he remembered what it was; Kagome and the others voices. Days had turned into it months since they had died and it was horrible to realize he was slowly beginning to forget their voices and faces. The only person he could vaguely hold on to was Kagome's comely countenance and the warm and benevolence her person always emitted.

It was a terrible thing to yield to, but it was true. He was forgetting them completely and there was no stopping the disintegration of his memories. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and swore through his teeth, he hated it. He hated not begin able to halt the process of his most treasured recollections vanish forever.

They were the last thing he had to cling onto; those were the only scarce times anyone had treated him with dignity and a real being of this world—there was however the few times when he would abash him when Kagome sat him.

Now those once vivid memories were being swept by the cold winter winds and being shattered every where. Inuyasha hugged his knees to his breast and laid his chin on his knees, and worst of all he didn't know what to do with his life anymore. He had no purpose to live anymore. The last string of hope for him had snapped once he learned the truth.

Those days he had spent with his eldest brother had begot a bit of hope to bloom within his empty breast, yet when he read why everything had occurred, that small hope had died just like his heart had that day when he saw his friend's dead. It was difficult to believe, but for a moment Inuyasha had stupidly believed Sesshomaru would save him from the desire to die, yet it was the same person he had believed in that had caused his hope to die.

Hollow dejected golden eyes focused once more to the darkening sky. Inuyasha inhaled a sharp breath and loudly swore. He knew he shouldn't have trusted Sesshomaru, but a stupid and hopeful part of him had reached out to the full-fledged youkai. The bundle of papers that served as his brother's journal was still besides him. In his own elegant writing, Inuyasha had read the horrible and violent truth he hadn't been expecting to reveal.

Inuyasha felt himself slipping from all chances of hope and ecstasy (if there ever had been such an emotion within his breast to begin with). He weighted his austere options; to make things clearer for him he only had two choices to choose from. The first was to get his ass up and track down his bastard brother and kill him with himself for all that he was at fault. That was his first option, his second was a bit more pathetic and abashing: to leave things as they were and start anew.

The latter was highly unlike of passing, Inuyasha wanted revenge and the only way his craving for vengeance would be rather satisfied was through his brother's condemned blood. It was fair or at least that what he wanted to believe. Blood for blood, death for agonizing death…peace for eternal serenity? Yes of course it was fair, Sesshomaru had brought this upon them both and now because of his stupidity or lack of compassion, he had screwed them both to hell.

One thing however made Inuyasha contemplated deeply before making his final decision was the vital notion that they were both alone in the world now. They had no one to turn to in the aloofness they were now submerged in. the ones that had cared for (though they never had admitted it openly) were long ago and that only left the twain of them.

Whatever he chose it would always return to this essential concept no matter how much he tried to find a way around it. If he was successful in killing his brother (which if skills and knowledge were weighted, it was most likely Inuyasha would die) he would be alone forever waiting for the day to come when he would expire and join his friends. And if Sesshomaru executed him, well then he wouldn't be in any different position then he, though Sesshomaru's fate was much worst. At least Inuyasha was expected to expire someday, but Sesshomaru, that handsome isolated demon was destined to continue to live until the end of time _if_ he willed it.

Yes that was another difference betwixt the twain, the ability to withstand death and time together and fortunately yet sadly Sesshomaru was capable of choosing when he wished to die. He was far worst off because once Inuyasha was gone, possibly in eternal peace, he would continue living alone. But now as Inuyasha reflected, he had to ask himself would his brother be able to endure anymore isolation as he had in the passed centuries?

"No I hardly think the bastard could take anymore, even if he pretends he can, he can't. There's a limit even he's capable of possessing as I am." Inuyasha thought. "Even if I brought it to his attention he would deny it, but I once was able to see it; the pain in his eyes that night after he saved me. It showed me he bared emotions just like anyone else, only he conceals them."

Time dragged on hitherto Inuyasha had had enough idleness; he sprang up from his seat along the bank of a stream and had already made his decision: he was going after Sesshomaru to save his ass and then the rest he would decide on once there was a given opportunity. He slipped on his red haori that had lain discarded besides him and shook his hair so it fell back into place just liked he fancied it.

He tilted his chin up into the air and sniffed the cold winter air for any signs that would lead him to his brother. He closed his eyes and demanded of all his senses to work to their limits and track him down. Nothing, he should have known Sesshomaru was no fool to allow his scent to be detected so easily. Inuyasha cursed loudly and resentfully began to think a little deeper.

His persistent contemplation was rewarded with a small (yet critical) guess that could lead the hanyou to him. As much as they wished to deny it, they were brothers and as such, they possessed the same blood which should be enough to allow Inuyasha to find him. Inuyasha's eyes went to the small puddle of blood still spilled on the grass where he assumed Sesshomaru had been wounded. He went to it and knelt down; he didn't hesitate to dip his forefinger and middle into the puddle of cold blood and bring it to his mouth.

He slowly pulled out his fingers from his mouth and an unrepressed groan left his lips. Damn as much as hated to admit it, but even the bastard bared exquisite blood. The hanyou stood and had no further use for the remaining drops of his brother's crimson red liquid. Golden eyes looked one final time up to the sky and he deduced it would soon rain making his task nearly impossible, but he enjoyed challenges and this was no exemption.

At the moment his best guess was going north just like they had agreed on, it was the only notion he had at the moment, still it was not much but in the least it was something to build on. With his treasured sword Tetsusaiga at his side, he was off bound for the north where hopefully Sesshomaru would be…perhaps waiting for him, though he doubted it. Sesshomaru was never one to wait for anything, much less his worthless sibling, but one could only hope.

-O-

* * *

For years he had believed death was liberation, yet he was dead if only spiritually and mentally and still he was not free; he resided in a sea of sheer darkness and worst of it all was the guilt and his emotions that were being used against him. 

The silver haired demon awoke with a violent start; sweat streamed down his icy cold body. He had lost the notion of time and space, he didn't even know if he were still alive or if it was finally at the end. Which ever it was, all the same it felt like hell. The sweat that coated his fine body felt like blood, cold dead blood and it smelt just like Rin's.

Sleep had vanished from his dead golden eyes and in its place resided panic and bewilderment. The nightmares hadn't stopped ever since he had left Inuyasha in the middle of the forest three nights ago or had it been eight? Sesshomaru had no way whatsoever of knowing if he was still alive or if he had joined his friend's. But his doubt was always tamed when he vaguely sensed his heart beat.

When his foggy mind cleared, Sesshomaru snapped open his golden eyes and met darkness just like in his inert state of mind. At once his instincts told him to get the hell out of there, but as soon as he was about to run, he found he was fettered to a stone wall and then he remembered everything.

He had been swindled by Naraku and he had sold him out to those who were hunting him down to kill him. Sesshomaru struggled against his chains and fought viciously to free himself, but a dangerous amount of malevolent yokai electrocuted him. He gnashed his teeth against the pain and though he endeavor it, he snarled in agony. Mercy was far from his capturer's vile mind and he knew it.

At last when the electrocution vanished, he groaned in pain. No matter how much he compelled his body to endure it, it couldn't because his body was still weak from the blood he had previously lost and because his youkai was being sealed (or at least that what's he thought) day after day. Again he pried open his eyes and directed them to the darkest corner of his cell. He watched it until he vaguely heard something coming.

Sesshomaru remained as composed as he could to avoid another hellish shock; he waited until a flood of bright light poured into the nightmarish cell and blinded him. The door was quickly closed, but a light came on from some unexplained place and before him was the bastard who had tricked him.

Naraku stood a few feet away from him; he wore a sickening smile that just begged to be rented off. Before a word lift his mouth, Sesshomaru already had a guess what he was going to say. The hanyou smiled more as though he had read his mind, which considering the circumstances betwixt the twain, it was possible.

"Ah, so you're finally awake? I trust your sleep was _pleasant_? Hm, I should think the contrary shouldn't I? But putting asides all pleasantries, I have wonderful news for you Sesshomaru! I know you've been dying to hear what it is for days now, do you want to know what it is?" Naraku teased. Sesshomaru said nothing until his countenance was clenched between his foe's soft hands and impelled to answer.

"What is it Naraku?" the vexed demon at last asked, reluctantly. If there was one thing he hated the most, it was being asked stupid questions he already knew the answer to long before it was asked. Naraku frowned when there was no zealousness in his tone. Sesshomaru was self-possessed as he apathetically stared at him with a look with pure malice and the desire to kill. Naraku was wont to such glares that he found them more amusing then threatening.

"Sesshomaru you're a very cant person. I wonder how you can live with yourself knowing this." Naraku mused. "It's been decided Sesshomaru you are to be executed during the next new moon when all life is renewed. By that time hopefully Inuyasha will be captured and executed besides you, but if he can't be found, well he'll just have to be killed whenever he is found."

"And how preciously am I to be killed Naraku? I have a right to know how I shall meet my end, do I not?" Sesshomaru remarked unaffectedly with a stern countenance. He asked more out of curiously then concern for his own life really. The hanyou paced the cell before answering his question.

"I won't bore you with the details so I'll be explicit with you Sesshomaru. Your youkai will be extracted from you and then you will be killed like a dog." He stated dryly whilst his red eyes betrayed nothing. Sesshomaru nodded his head and inquired brazenly as he was wont to.

"I've heard enough, leave me to my musings. Your presence is repugnant enough to tolerate for one morning." Sesshomaru retorted caustically with such a fecund of hatred and heinousness that his features darkened. The latter challenged him with a canny and hedonistic egregious look that only served to nourish Sesshomaru's animosity and hatred for this ungodly creature.

Naraku closed the remaining space betwixt them and hissed acidly, "Thirteen more days Sesshomaru until you meet your end; are you hoping that dog of Inuyasha to come and save you? Even if he does manage to find you, he'll be long dead before he can save you and that I can personally guarantee you." He turned on his heels and left the enraged dog demon to himself.

Sesshomaru had a strong urge to regurgitate after being so close to him; he took a deep breath and composed himself. Once his emotions were under his manipulation again, he pondered over Inuyasha's fate and Naraku's threat. He wasn't hoping to be saved, and less to be saved by Inuyasha. If he could not save himself, then what chances did he have of depending on the hanyou?

He became crestfallen, in thirteen more days he would die and strangely enough he didn't care anymore. He had lived a long life in solitude and he was fine with it. Once more his eyes closed against the darkness and he lost himself in his thoughts of times long passed.

-O-

* * *

_A/N: Forgive the long wait, but school has been keeping me from writing anything. Thank you to those who reviewed and for reading. Well here's chapter 4 and to be honest I'm not pleased. It's lacking something I can't name. I can only ask you all if it was worth read. Please tell me if it's bad and if it, I'll revise it. I hoped you liked…and thanks again for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!_


	6. Chapter 5: Pique

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. All rights are solely reserved to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, and Sunrise.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Pique **

A tree came crashing down to the forest's floor and landed a few feet in front of the half-demon. Inuyasha flexed his claws and swore loudly, "Damn it, where the hell is he! If that damn bastard thinks he's going to be able to hide from me, ha! He's got another coming to him!" even as Inuyasha voiced his confidence, they were just words. He was beginning to think that perhaps something extremely disturbing was happening to Sesshomaru.

By now Sesshomaru would have come from where ever he was, and silence his insolent brother for exclaiming such raucous declarations, but he didn't come. It was…unnerving, even for Inuyasha to tolerate. Inuyasha had traveled to the north just like they had promised, but he hadn't be successful in locating a vague scent of his brother. Neither his yokai nor hints of his blood could he claim to notice. It was as if Sesshomaru had ceased to exist. That was something Inuyasha found hard to believe. Sesshomaru was Sesshomaru after all; he was destined to continue to live and rein over as long as their father's lands still existed.

Time nor anything else for that matter, could ever change that. Inuyasha looked down at his claws and realized they were coated with blood and mud. He hadn't stopped running like mad since he had read the journal entries. Inside of his haori, he could feel the weight of the loose papers pressed to his aching chest. Maybe it was time to take a break and get cleaned up. Just as he was about to go and search for a stream to bathe in, a small prick at the base of his neck surprised him, and then he became annoyed.

He slapped his hand over the trouble-some flea and poor Myouga came floating down to the ground as flat as a piece of paper. Inuyasha crossed his arms and asked crudely, "What the hell are you doing here, Myouga? Come to give me some stupid advice that I don't even bother using?" the demon flea inflated himself and he leaped up and was perched on Inuyasha's nose.

"Master Inuyasha, I've been looking for you for quite some time! Where have you been? I just heard the most horrendous news concerning you and your brother, Sesshomaru—" Myouga offered earnestly.

"I know, you don't have to tell me. Every damn demon lord is after us and determined to kill us both because of something so stupid. Hey, just where the hell were you if you already knew this, Myouga? Your damn presences could have been useful." Inuyasha said, acidly. The old flea-demon chuckled uneasily and cleared his throat. "I was going to come looking for you as soon as I heard the news about you and Sesshomaru being in grave danger, but something important detained me from coming sooner." Myouga explained, though his master didn't buy it for one second.

"Oh, you mean you where hiding away in fear until you thought now was the best time to come out and come looking for me when we're already being hunted by those deranged bastards! Yeah, that was very smart of you, Myouga. You're not as dumb as I thought you were." Inuyasha remarked, sardonically. He flicked the elder demon from his nose and processed to get clean. A second later Myouga was back on the tip of the half-demon's nose and was biting him with a force Inuyasha had never thought he possessed.

"Damn it, Myouga! That fucking hurt! What is your problem, all the things you know about this whole mess, is what I already know. Nothing you can say will surprise me in the least, old man." Inuyasha said, disrespectfully like he always was to everyone else, and especially now when he saw no need or desire to be polite or formal. He had but one motto: to hell with that kind of crap! And he was right—to a certain extent Sesshomaru would have mused if he were there.

Myouga clenched his little fits and latched himself onto his master's face and ejaculated, "You don't understand, Master Inuyasha! You were never told just how a demon lord is to be executed if he were to ever do something of this scale of disgrace and put his lands in peril! Sesshomaru will not be an exception to his tradition no matter if the court wished to acknowledge Lord Inu no Taishou's name. The method of choice for something like this is the accused will have their yokai extracted and they will be killed like humans! That is the fate Sesshomaru will face, and you, milord, will face an even greater end that I can't bring myself to tell you!"

Inuyasha's body went senseless; he couldn't move any part of his body. He was paralyzed from astonishment. Sesshomaru would die like a human? He couldn't, they wouldn't! The arrogant bastard was supposed to die by _his _hand, not theirs! Above everything else, he and Sesshomaru had a little score to settle between them before anyone died. Inuyasha had guessed the extent of Sesshomaru's crime to be dealt with a rigorous punishment, but this was an exaggeration in his eyes.

His brother was cruel and cold-hearted, but Rin and he had been the only persons to have ever witnessed he actually possessed a small speck of emotion and concern for anyone. That had to count in the eyes of their executioners. But it did not, and he knew why. Inuyasha plucked Myouga off his face and hissed, "You could have told me that sooner, Myouga and it could have saved you a good flick. Look, I don't care about living or dying, the people I cared about the most are dead because of Sesshomaru's bad habit of lying. The only reason I'm looking for him right now is so I can kill him with Tetsusaiga and get my revenge, but that's it. But I can promise you one thing, Myouga: those bastards aren't going to lay a hand on him while I'm still around and able to do something about it. I don't care if Sesshomaru gets mad, he's mine and he always will be no matter what."

It was the little old flea-demon whose turn it was to be petrified with distress and admiration for his master's small growth in maturity (though his tongue could be approved if he tried to do something about his vulgar language), but it would have to wait. Inuyasha to some extent divulged, Sesshomaru was his and he was Sesshomaru's. He could interpret this in two different ways if he wished. One was obviously having the ownership of claiming his brother's head, whilst the other concept went deeper in regards to personal sentiments. As much as he hated it, Inuyasha found himself in possession of more then just Sesshomaru's head. He found himself wielding his heart as well. The same thing went for him; Sesshomaru had claim over his brother's head and…his heart. Even if this was true, Inuyasha still refused to give into destiny.

Inuyasha balled his hands into fits and for once in a long time asked the hardest thing in his long life. He asked Myouga for advice. "Naraku has Sesshomaru, but I don't know where to look or what he's doing to him. Sesshomaru and I decided to travel to the north to hide for a bit before heading…it doesn't matter where we were supposed to go, all I want to know is where I can find him and save his stupid ass." Myouga smiled and looked almost honored that his master had asked him for his advice.

"I suggest milord, that you do nothing." Myouga said. Inuyasha blinked, and mumbled confoundedly, "Come again? You want me to do nothing? Have you gone fucking nuts! How will that help me find the stupid idiot? Do you want to get me killed, Myouga?" Inuyasha accused, angrily.

Myouga regarded the rude half-demon with a stern expression and replied evenly, "As you heard me, Master Inuyasha. Do nothing and you will find him. Here let me explain. If you do nothing, that would give Naraku and the others who are hunting you, a chance to reveal themselves and you could then allow them to take you as their prisoner and you would meet up with Sesshomaru. Then once you free him, you can both figure out a way to escape together and fix this mess."

"You old fool, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard…but it might just work. Now how the hell do I get their attention?" Inuyasha mused, thoughtfully. Myouga was surprised that his master was actually being cautious about this whole thing. For a moment Myouga thought Inuyasha was going to start yelling and attracting attention.

"Hey Naraku! Where are you? Come out and show your face now! This time I'll make damn sure you stay dead permanently!" Inuyasha ejaculated, boastfully. He drew out Tetsusaiga and continued to yell. What was he doing! Myouga rubbed his face and muttered, "I should have known he would do something foolish like this. He really is determined to get himself killed. Oh, Master Inuyasha, I hope you know what you're doing."

"The hell I know what I'm doing, Myouga! If I didn't, do you think I would be ranting like a fool?" Inuyasha snapped, when he heard the old flea-demon's muttered words. Myouga turned a deep red and stuttered apologetically, "I…I uh didn't mean it like that, milord! Of course you know perfectly well what you are doing. I have confidence in you! Now I must sadly be going, but do call on me when you and Sesshomaru fix things! Good-bye, Master Inuyasha and try not to get yourself killed!" the little flea-demon jumped off from Inuyasha's shoulder and ran off.

"Myouga, get back here! This was your brilliant idea, not mine! Shit, I should have known he would run off sooner or later." Inuyasha said bluntly. He half-demon continued to shout like a raving fool, but after some time when he saw nothing happened, he gave up and sheathed Tetsusaiga again. Just as he was about to turn around and go take a bath, a deep chuckle stopped him. He slowly turned around wearing a dark smile and remarked, "So you saved me the trouble of finding you, Naraku. And I thought my shouts were going to go unnoticed. Where is he?"

Naraku stood before the half-demon, smiling sardonically and dressed in black and purple attire. He looked the same, but his smirk was smugger. The wretched spider demon must think he was going to win.

"With all your yelling, I'm sure the dead heard you, Inuyasha. Perhaps even Kagome and the rest of your little group heard and wept." Naraku commented, evenly. "But you as well have saved me a trip to find you."

"Stop wasting my time Naraku! Where is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled, aggressively and with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Naraku wasn't easily intimidated and this little display of anger only made him more amused.

"I wasn't aware you were so fond of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. But I promise you, you will both be reunited soon. In fact, I can take you to him now." Naraku cooed, cynically. Inuyasha's conscience told him the only way he was going to find Sesshomaru was to get caught. He was willing to comply, but first not without getting a chance to hatch Naraku into diminutive pieces before the bastard spider demon resembled and hauled him away.

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga once more and shouted, "Shut up and fight already!"

* * *

Sesshomaru had his eyes closed. There was nothing to be seen, and nothing saw him. He was bored; extremely bored that he even thought Naraku's annoying presence could provide some sort of entertainment for the demon lord. At least Sesshomaru could irritate him and get a violent reaction out of him. But the spider demon had stepped out due to some thing that needed to his tending. 

The door to his cell was unlatched and pushed opened. Sesshomaru pried open one eye, and saw it was only Kagura and Kana. The rebellious wind sorceress closed the door behind her and left Kana outside where she would do more good then inside their enemy's cramped cell. Sesshomaru stared at her for a second, before closing his eyes again.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru, are you too weak to escape from those chains around your body? Or do you enjoy being made a fool of?" Kagura simpered. She scrutinized the scrawny demon lord before her and saw faint traces of dignity still left in him. What she also observed were his bruises and the blood stains covering his body and face. Naraku and the others had not spared him any pain at all. She internally shuddered in revulsion; she was amazed Sesshomaru was still alive at all from the hell they put him through.

"Leave Kagura. I am not in the mood to tolerate your iniquitous and unflattering jeers today." Sesshomaru warned incisively. Kagura didn't leave; she stayed where she was and returned, "You really must love pain Sesshomaru. I just came down here to tell you something that might just cheer you up." She offered to him. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and said exasperatedly, "What Kagura?" he asked only because he wanted her to leave; he was tired of having to listen to stupid things all day long.

"I thought you would be more excited, but I don't expect a corpse to-be, to be easily excited. Naraku has gone out to look for Inuyasha and bring him here so he can keep you company until the execution." Kagura declared frankly. Sesshomaru's eyes hardened spontaneously.

"And this is supposed to interest me Kagura? Naraku can kill Inuyasha for all I care. If the half-breed dies, then he's one less thing I have to worry about." Sesshomaru commented indifferently and appeared to be serious.

"You don't care? Let's just see if you do or don't once he's brought here and executed by _your _hand." With that Kagura left Sesshomaru to muse over. When the door to his cell closed, he twisted and pulled at the chains binding his hands. If that was what they thought he would be doing, they were wrong. There was still life within him and he planned to extort it for all it was worth to escape and reach Inuyasha before he made things worst for them both.

With one impelling tug, Sesshomaru freed his hands and he quickly set to work to unravel the chains decorating his weary body. The chains fell into a heap of metal at his feet and he stepped out of them. When he reached the door he crumpled to the floor and a small amount of blood spilled from his mouth. He had exhausted his strength with his escape trick and now he had to pay the price. In his eyes, it was a small price to pay as long as he no longer was bound by irritating chains and darkness.

Supporting himself by using the door, Sesshomaru pulled himself to his feet and set to work to crack open the door. He would have it open in a matter of seconds and then the true fun would begin for them both if he succeeded escaping from this hellhole first.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Thank you for reading my dears. I hoped you enjoyed. _


End file.
